El Clan Orihara (AU)
by Madoca
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima es un malhumorado samurái que, habiendo perdido a su amo, accede a trabajar para el Clan Orihara. Sin embargo, no pensó que el primogénito de la familia fuera a resultar molesto, tan molesto como sólo una pulga puede ser. [Contiene: Shizaya, AU].
1. Capítulo I

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 **Caminos cercanos a Ikebukuro**

 **12 de abril, mañana**

Sobre su caballo, Tanaka Tom avanzó un par de metros antes de volverse al hombre que se había quedado quieto y mirando, desde lo alto, la ciudad de Ikebukuro. De no tener prisa, Tom estaba seguro de que el samurái sin amo habría optado por fumar con el viejo kiseru que consiguió en un bazar de camino a la mencionada ciudad.

En cambio, Shizuo continuó con las manos dentro de las amplias mangas de su kimono azul oscuro.

—Estoy seguro de que esto es una mala idea —dijo avanzando hasta llegar al lado de su compañero que lo miró, escondiendo su exasperación.

—No tienes muchas opciones. Si aceptan que sirvas a esta familia, podrás salvar tu vida. Lo sabes —dijo Tom en tono mecánico pues ya no recordaba todas las veces en las que tuvo que decir aquello.

—Sólo ganaré un poco más de tiempo. No tardará alguien en darse cuenta de lo hecho. Un poco de paz... Debí limitarme a cometer seppuku...

—Si vuelvo a escucharte decir semejante tontería, voy a pedirte que me des tu espada. Esto se está volviendo molesto, Shizuo. Resígnate y reconoce que no quieres morir. No todavía.

—Je, si es cierto lo que dicen de Orihara Shirou, éste se limitará a decirme, o uno de sus subordinados lo hará, que un samurái que ha perdido a su maestro ya no tiene propósito alguno. Puede que él mismo decida llevar a cabo la ceremonia fúnebre.

—Todo lo contrario; de acuerdo con los rumores, el clan Orihara no dudará ni un momento en contratar a una persona que dice huir de su pasado. ¿Qué mejor que un ronin? No podrás encontrar mejores empleadores, de eso estoy convencido.

—Dices que tienen tres hijos, ¿no?

—Así es. Alégrate, puede que al final se limiten a utilizarte como guardaespaldas.

—Mmm —murmuró Shizuo recogiendo las mangas de su kimono con un lazo antes de tomar las riendas del caballo y dirigirlo cuesta abajo.

—Shizuo, mantente vivo. No olvides llamar a todos con los honoríficos correspondientes. Quizá tu antiguo amo podía pasar eso por alto, pero estos señores no lo harán —lo aconsejó Tom antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

El aludido asintió secamente antes de seguir andando por el camino que lo llevaría a la residencia del daimio Orihara. Durante el trayecto, no le pasó desapercibido que todos los citadinos lo mirasen con aire curioso. Aquella actitud desconfiada, Shizuo la atribuyó a su llamativo cabello rubio.

Desconfiando de algunos hombres que lo miraban a prudente distancia, Shizuo llevó sus manos a la, aun envuelta, empuñadura de su espada, por si acaso trataban de robarla.

Cuando divisó la impresionante mansión del clan Orihara, se detuvo.

 _Una vez dentro, Shirou Orihara tendrá mi vida en sus manos._

 _Es una gran apuesta. Pero si doy media vuelta las opciones no son mejores..._

Bufando, Shizuo se decidió por subir las escaleras de piedra.

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara**

 **12 de abril, mañana**

Sentado en un elegante cojín floreado, Shirou Orihara, impasible, esperaba la respuesta, o confesión, de su tembloroso empleado que miraba, quizá buscando salvación, a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de su marido. Sin embargo, Kyouko Orihara no dijo nada abogando por su vida, pese a saber que era inocente.

Ella se limitó a servir sake en el cuenco rojo de Shirou que empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?

—Le juro, Orihara-sama, que yo no he sido. ¡Yo no soy ningún ladrón sino un humilde servidor! ¡He trabajado para usted durante más de siete años!

—Te hemos escuchado berrear eso, una y otra vez. Admite que fuiste tú quién robó en nuestra casa, a nuestra familia.

—Lo prometo, ¡lo juro...!

—Entonces, ¿me llamas a mí mentiroso? Las sirvientas dicen que has sido tú —señaló Shirou dando un ruidoso sorbo a su cuenco.

El hombre que permanecía arrodillado a los pies de su señor no pudo evitar darse cuenta del joven que lo miraba cerca de la entrada. Éste último, ataviado con un sencillo pero elegante kimono oscuro sujeto por un ancho obi blanco, le sonrió de manera perversa. Sus ojos, con un inusual matiz rojizo, destellaron de emoción, pero no intervino.

Su madre se giró a Izaya antes de prestar atención con, muy diferente mirada, a su empleado que había dejado de gimotear. Así, dándose cuenta de quién era el causante de su desgracia, no pudo sino enojarse y, sin que pudieran preverlo, el hombre se puso de pie, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el joven Orihara.

Mientras su agresor forcejeaba en los brazos de los guardias, Izaya empezó a reír de manera histérica, antes de que Kyouko decidiera marcharse, siendo incapaz de soportar más de aquella escena.

Shirou se alzó con brusquedad y alternó su atención entre el resto de los presentes.

—Sáquenlo de aquí. Si regresas morirás en la cruz —dijo en tono grave. Siguiendo a su esposa, tomó a su problemático hijo por un brazo y lo arrastró a la sala contigua. Durante la transición, Izaya miró fugazmente al patio que los circundaba y, cuando divisó a sus hermanas, les guiñó el ojo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —tronó Shirou encarando al joven que sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Le has dicho a las sirvientas que te asistieran en la broma? Responde, sinvergüenza.

—Ja, ja, ja, Shirou-san —dijo Izaya arreglándose el impecable kimono—. Yo no he sido más que un buen hijo. Ese hombre le ha robado doce ryo a madre. Lo he visto yo mismo.

Shirou lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse a su esposa.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Te faltan doce ryo? Suéltalo de una vez, mujer. ¡Ya he perdido media mañana! —dijo al tiempo que Kyouko se encogía.

—Es posible —dijo solamente.

Orihara no tardó en marcharse dando grandes zancadas. En realidad, pese a su elevado cargo era un hombre poco ceremonioso.

—Iza-kun... —llamó Kyouko a su hijo antes de que imitara a su padre.

Izaya se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a sostener su mirada por la misma razón que tenía Shirou: la expresión de Kyouko era capaz de ablandar incluso a las piedras.

La madre no tardó en acercarse y, tras un momento de duda, posó una mano en el hombro de Izaya.

—¿Te... te has aburrido acaso, Iza-kun? —preguntó con voz dulce.

Izaya se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrarse con el reflejo de sus ojos en los de su madre, enmarcados por una gruesa capa de pintura negra.

Sonrió una vez más.

—Puedes pensar que así fue.

—Ya veo, pues no te molestare más —se rindió ella.

Izaya se inclinó levemente antes de ponerse las sandalias y buscar a sus hermanas en el patio. Cuando las encontró, no le sorprendió que Mairu ya hubiese llenado de tierra su kimono amarillo. Kururi, la gemela mayor, con su kimono verde estaba de cuclillas y poniendo toda su atención en el estanque lleno de coloridos peces bigotudos. Alargó su mano y trató de rozar a uno particularmente gordo.

—¿Quién lo diría? Hoy no te ha pegado, Iza-nii —observó Mairu.

—Raro (es muy extraño).

—No gracias a ustedes dos.

Izaya metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su manga, antes de tenderles una bolsa de tela a las gemelas.

—Aquí están —le dijo a Mairu.

—Gracias, Iza-nii.

—Sí...

—¿Para qué necesitan el dinero? No tendrían razones para andar hurtándole a su madre —dijo Izaya, con aire indiferente.

—No es tu asunto —replicó Mairu guardando la bolsa.

Izaya tenía intenciones de seguir con el interrogatorio, cuando reparó en el hombre que lo observaba en el otro extremo del lugar, seguramente esperando tener una reunión con Shirou Orihara.

Aunque de buena calidad y repletas de adornos, las ropas del aparente samurái estaban sucias y su espada envuelta en varias telas.

Izaya se acercó.

—¿Es usted un extranjero? —dijo con sorna.

Shizuo le dio un rápido vistazo, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Debo suponer que busca trabajo, ¿me equivoco? —insistió Izaya.

Pese a no conocer en absoluto a su interlocutor, Shizuo lo encontró realmente fastidioso, como cualquier pulga que no deja en paz a un pobre animal.

—¿Eres el hijo de Shirou?

—Ja, ja, ja, sois todo un irrespetuoso.

—No pareces ser mejor —se arriesgó Shizuo.

—Soy Orihara Izaya.

—...

—¿Usted es...?

—Tsugaru —dijo finalmente.

—¿Tsugaru? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Un nombre y al respecto, diré que el tuyo no ha de significar más que "taimado" y "bueno para nada". He visto como condenabas a ese infeliz. Estoy seguro de que eres una vergüenza para esta casa.

—Una casa a la que esperas servir. Por tu bien, espero que Shirou-san no acceda a tenerte por aquí, Tsugaru-chan o, dicho de otra forma, Garu-chan.

—Serás... —Shizuo llevó una mano a su espada, pero logró contenerse.

Izaya también había llevado su mano al obi donde guardaba una pequeña cuchilla, pero la intervención de una tercera persona evitó cualquier posible enfrentamiento.

—Orihara-sama puede recibirlos ahora, Tsugaru-san —dijo una mujer puesta de rodillas sobre el suelo de pulida madera y abriendo la puerta corrediza que daba a los cuartos interiores.

—No malgastes tus modales en él, Namie-san —dijo Izaya.

La aludida no habló.

Dando zancadas, Shizuo entró en la casa, sintiendo la sangre hervir. Dar su vida a través del acto seppuku no le pareció una idea tan mala después de todo. No después de haber conocido al endemoniado primogénito del clan Orihara.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado? —quiso saber Namie irguiéndose cuan alta era. Al fin y al cabo, con Izaya no tenía por qué seguir el protocolo adecuado para la gente respetable. Siendo un verdadero mentiroso y manipulador, Izaya estaba bastante alejado de entrar en dicha categoría.

—Nada, es sólo un vagabundo que ha perdido su antiguo trabajo... Lo que me recuerda, ¿has pedido ayuda a Mairu y Kururi últimamente?

Namie se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea de lo que dices.

—Entiendo, pues te veré más tarde, Namie-san. Espero que Seiji-kun se sienta mejor. Mucho mejor —dijo calculadoramente.

Namie le lanzó una mirada envenenada antes de retornar a sus tediosos deberes.

Por su parte, Izaya se propuso buscar información.

 _¿Tsugaru? Vaya nombre ridículo._

 **-o-O-o-**

—Disculpe la espera —dijo Shirou con el rostro colorado y tomando asiento en un banco. Con las manos en el regazo, pidió que les sirvieran dos cuencos de sake y platos repletos de variados mariscos que Shizuo apenas logró identificar.

Luchando por mantener la compostura, Shizuo guardó silencio, al tiempo que se despojaba del haori gris. Tan enojado estaba, que fue lo más que pudo hacer para conservar el temple. Al parecer, lo estaba logrando.

—Entiendo que busca trabajo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué un pobre ronin querría servir al clan Orihara y tener un nuevo amo? Recuerdo saber de varios dōjōs que desean instructores por la zona. Le pagarían una cantidad nada despreciable.

—No creo servir para esas tareas —dijo Shizuo aceptando la comida de buena gana, pese a su desconocida procedencia—, Orihara-sama —no tardó en añadir.

 _No necesito de tareas cargadas de responsabilidades y que requieran disciplina._

 _¡Pues que gran idea ha sido venir aquí, imbécil!_

 _¡En esta casa abundan los locos y retorcidos, puedo darme cuenta!_

 _Por esa razón, a que completas el cuadro..._

—Bien dicho, después de todo, una vida dedicada a golpear con una espada de madera el aire no vale mucho la pena. Pues antes de aceptar a su persona y sus armas, respóndame, ¿por qué tiene el cabello de un color tan descarado?

Shizuo ya había ensayado varias veces su respuesta, de modo que, dándole un gran trago al sake, se explicó:

—Me ha embrujado un espíritu, Orihara-sama. Me atrevo a decir que se trató del fantasma de un antiguo soldado, quizá asesinado por algún samurái, como yo. Salvé la vida porque fui capaz de vencerlo, pese a encontrarse muerto.

—¿Qué cosas cuenta? ¿Cómo asegurar que lo atacó un fantasma y no un hombre cualquiera?

—Simple, Orihara-sama; no tenía pies.

—Ah, entiendo. Pues me veré obligado a contratar a quien sea capaz de ganarle a los espíritus. ¿No será también exorcista, Tsugaru-san? Le aseguro que varios miembros de esta familia llevan a un demonio dentro de sí.

 _Ya lo creo, empezando por ese bastardo que tiene por hijo. ¡Y qué decir de sus hijas! En verdad lucen perversas._

—Si fuera capaz, me encantaría aceptar el pedido, pero sólo puedo ofrecerle mi espada como ha tenido a bien decir, Orihara-sama.

—Entonces, está decidido; desde el día de hoy y desde el presente momento, habrá de serle fiel al clan Orihara y a su gente. Ahora, hablemos de los honorarios.

Shizuo inclinó la cabeza y luego pidió fumar.

Durante la distendida y larga conversación, se unió Kyouko Orihara quien parecía estar intranquila. Aun así, no paró de lanzarle dulces sonrisas a Shizuo, hasta convencerlo de que la mala sangre provenía del lado paterno.

Shizuo encontró muy bella a la mujer, pero descartó la idea al instante de notar que era muy parecida a su único hijo, el apodado recientemente como "Pulga". Shizuo intentó creer que lo había juzgado precipitadamente, pero dejó de pensar en aquello tras notar que, durante una distracción por parte suya y de sus anfitriones, alguien hurtó con, ciertamente, gran destreza su espada y otras pertenecías que colocó junto al arma.

 **-o-O-o-**

Luego de acomodarse en el cuarto de ocho tatamis y sin poder ocultar su creciente entusiasmo, Izaya tendió las pertenencias de Tsugaru en el suelo. Primero, mostró interés en la espada que permanecía atada a su funda, de modo que Izaya recurrió a la cuchilla que siempre cargaba consigo para cortar las cuerdas. Pasó sus dedos por la gastada hoja y sólo la punta hizo que brotara sangre de algún dedo.

Ensanchando la sonrisa que usualmente tenía, Izaya se decidió por poner sus manos sobre las cartas atadas con cordeles.

—¡Maldita Pulga! —rugió Shizuo adentrándose en el cuarto.

—Ah, de modo que ahora trabajas para mí.

—¿Qué dices?

—Si trabajas para el clan Orihara, trabajas para Shirou-san, si trabajas para él, trabajas para mí, Tsugaru-chan. Es una línea simple, es nada menos que una jerarquía laboral.

—Antes muerto que servirte a ti, bastardo.

—Ja, ja, ja, Tsugaru-chan, eres gracioso. Vamos a pasar un buen rato, es una promesa.

Shizuo apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y recogió sus pertenencias, mientras Izaya seguía riendo hasta que, pasado un buen rato, calló.

—Eh, Tsugaru-chan, toma tus cosas; vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Hay que aliviar este aburrimiento casi palpable.

Shizuo obedeció a regañadientes. De algún modo, tenía que empezar a hacerse de un nuevo nombre si deseaba conservar su vida. No tenía más opción que congeniar con aquella familia que no tardaría en enseñarle un par de cosas, cosas que iban desde amores retorcidos hasta conocer los frutos del aburrimiento.

 **[...]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima! (n_n)


	2. Capítulo II

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **12 de abril, tarde**

Con evidente impaciencia, Shizuo esperó a Izaya Orihara en la entrada de la residencia de sus nuevos y poco queridos amos. A sabiendas de que no podría fumar en largo rato, el samurái empezó a pasar sus manos por la empuñadura de su espada, lo cual era muestra de su carácter poco calmado.

Cuando vio llegar al primogénito de la familia, Shizuo se preguntó cuáles serían las razones que estarían tras la necesidad de su cambio de atuendo. Aunque era imposible no pasar por alto el matiz rojo que tenían los ojos de la Pulga, característica que sin duda sería fácilmente asociada con el clan al que pertenecía, a Shizuo le pareció que éste se estaba esforzando por no resaltar entre la gente. ¿Trataba de disfrazarse y así cazar de mejor manera?

En cualquier caso, ¿por qué desearía deambular por la ciudad?

Izaya se situó al lado de "Tsugaru" y pareció contemplar con desaprobación su llamativo cabello, pero no dijo nada. Empezó a bajar las escaleras de piedra con un andar altanero que a Shizuo le resultó irritante. Suspirando y en silencio, el samurái lo siguió a la vez que renegaba de su trabajo. Sin embargo, sabía que cuidar de aquel bastardo era un pequeño precio que pagar si con ello permanecía con vida.

Sin embargo y aunque puso todo de su parte para tratar de evitarlo, Shizuo no tardó en montar en cólera pues, queriendo probarlo, Izaya no perdió ni un momento en mostrar su naturaleza:

Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron paseándose por la ciudad, el joven Orihara se empeñó en hacer miserable a la mayor cantidad de gente que le fue posible juntar. Casi todos lo conocían de antemano y no tardaron en verse sobornados y acorralados de un modo u otro por Izaya. Se vieron envueltos en los elaborados trucos que siempre lo mantenían entretenido.

Después de todo, bien sabía Izaya que manejar información le abriría muchas puertas y lo celebraba cantando sobre el amor hacia los humanos, sus humanos.

Shizuo no aguantó más: con los ojos llenos de rabia y aunque todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, el samurái arremetió contra su amo. Tomándolo desprevenido, lo llevó a rastras, sujetándolo por el cuello del kimono, hasta una calle más aislada que el resto.

Aun así, fueron el centro de atención.

—Pero ¡¿qué está mal contigo?! Yo soy un completo escéptico, pero, conociéndote, podría pensar que en verdad llevas a un demonio dentro. ¿Te gusta ver sufrir a los demás? ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida tienes?

—Ja, ja, ja. No. Yo amo a todos y por eso juego con ellos. Los mantengo entretenidos. Alguien tan simplón como tú, no podría entenderme. ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?

A Izaya lo interesó sobremanera el que Tsugaru estuviera empeñado en odiarlo.

—¿Amor? Tú no tienes derecho a decir que conoces lo que esa palabra implica. Eres mentiroso y cobarde. ¡Un verdadero hipócrita! Todos los que te rodean han de pensarlo; seguramente yo no soy el único que cree como verdaderamente triste el que busques maneras tan desesperadas de interactuar con otros. Pregúntales alguna vez. Piensas que los demás somos imbéciles, pero no dudo que la mayoría te encuentra lastimero; no estamos equivocados y lo sabes bien. Tan monstruoso eres que tu familia no es capaz de acercarse a ti. ¿No te importa? ¿Quieres estar solo? ¿O tienes miedo de estarlo y por eso te obligas a decir, una y otra vez, que sientes amor por cada ser humano?

—¿Tan listo te crees como para sacar esas conclusiones habiéndome conocido este mismo día, Tsugaru-chan?

—No. Lo que te dije es lo primero que todos piensan al verte. En el fondo, me parece que sólo eres un pobre hombre que no puede hacer más sino pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera en que le es posible. No puedes decirme lo contrario.

 _No, no puede. ¿Cómo podría?_

—Tsugaru-chan, aunque lo que dijeras fuera la verdad, me parece curioso lo que hay detrás. Haría falta mucho más tiempo que el pasado para que pudieras conocerme. Por eso, sólo puedes hablar de ti.

—¿Eh?

—A ti te han dicho eso que acabas de soltarme antes, ¿no? —Shizuo se alejó un poco—, si no es así, estoy seguro de que, de alguna manera, esperas que alguien te lo diga. Soy tan hábil, o al menos un gran observador, como para darme cuenta de que tú y yo somos iguales.

Shizuo se encogió de manera casi imperceptible.

—Tal parece que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos —dijo en tono provocativo y sin creer en sus palabras—. Aun así, te diré que quizá yo busque la manera de acercarme a los demás, pero la bestia que tú eres dejó de intentarlo desde hace mucho, ¿no? ¿Por eso me odias? ¿Por qué, de alguna manera, soy tu reflejo? No eres mala persona, pero no estás muy lejos de ser como yo. ¿Qué dices a eso? ¿Duele darse cuenta? Anda, cuéntamelo. Quiero oírte. Es casi como hablar solo...

El golpe que dio Shizuo a la pared con la cual apoyaba a la Pulga apenas sobresaltó a Izaya. El segundo sostuvo la mirada de Shizuo que se forzaba a buscar maneras de replicar. Pero, como ambos esperaban, no pudo hacerlo.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —dijo Shizuo aflojando el agarre con el que sostenía al expectante Izaya—. Pero yo aún quiero ser salvado. Eso es lo que nos hace ser diferentes. Increíble. Mucha gente ha querido consolarme con los años, pero luego llegas tú, creyéndote que puedes decidir sobre los demás.

Izaya no habló.

—Pues bien, así termina esto, ¿no? Sigue difamando a todos, cuenta sus secretos. Ya veo que es lo único que podría hacerte feliz. Nadie tiene por qué intentar ayudarte.

Luego de decir aquello, Izaya vio a Tsugaru alejarse y perderse entre las concurridas calles, aunque no quería que eso sucedería. Hasta el momento, nadie lo había hecho pasar rato más agradable que el brindado por el samurái quien, en todo sentido, era su preciada excepción.

 _No voy a permitirme perderte, monstruo._

 _Eres mi monstruo, mi reflejo._

 _¿De dónde habrás salido, Tsugaru-chan?_

 _Debes contármelo._

 _Necesito saberlo..._

 **-o-O-o-**

Horas después, Namie no cupo en su asombro al ver a Izaya fuera de su casa.

La muchacha salió a su encuentro y lo miró con no pocas reservas. A Izaya le pareció que no había nadie más en el interior de la casa, lo cual lo extrañó un poco. ¿Habría llegado muy tarde? ¿Sus planes se verían afectados?

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eh, Namie-san, ¿esas son maneras de recibir a quien sólo busca ayudarte?

—No recuerdo haberte pedido nada.

—No, pero sé que le pediste dinero a Mairu y Kururi, repetidas veces.

Sin molestarse en negarlo, Namie perdió el poco color que tenía, antes de responder con el rostro contraído por el enojo y la angustia:

—Escucha, si vas a meterme en problemas, te juro que...

—Detente ahí —dijo Izaya sonriéndole con aires de suficiencia—, también sé que doce ryo no son suficientes para tratar a una persona enferma de tuberculosis, ¿no? Esconde tu orgullo, ¿quieres, Namie-san? Tu hermano lo agradecerá enormemente. Te lo garantizo.

Namie no dijo nada. Ni siquiera le preguntó cómo se había enterado de la delicada situación de su hermano menor que, en aquellos momentos, estaba en el hogar de Kishitani.

Aunque de menor tamaño, Izaya le tendió una bolsa de tela parecida a la que antes había entregado a sus hermanas. Aun desconfiada, Namie la tomó, escuchando el tintineo de su contenido.

—Eso sería todo, Namie-san.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto, Izaya?

—¿No puedes sólo aceptar el dinero? Piensa que es mi penitencia.

—Pues no te creo nada. En primera, no crees en los castigos divinos o cosas por el estilo. ¿Penitencia? Más bien estás jugando y desesperado por ganar.

—Si me traigo o no algo entre manos, nada tiene que ver contigo. En todo caso, tú y tu hermano salen beneficiados. Suena bien, ¿cierto?

Namie lo escudriñó un par de veces y luego miró la bolsa entregada. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Gracias.

Izaya amplió su sonrisa, antes de inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida. Sin embargo, Namie Yagiri lo invitó a pasar dentro. Curioso cómo era, Izaya no pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de conocer aún más a la mujer, de modo que aceptó entrar. Al fin y al cabo y pese a lo avanzado del día, nadie lo esperaba en su propia casa.

 _¿En qué no erraste, Tsugaru?_

 **-o-O-o-**

Cuando Izaya salió de la residencia de Namie Yagiri se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era: tan entrada estaba la noche, que Izaya apenas distinguía lo que se alzaba a los alrededores, por no mencionar que el frío viento que soplaba lo calaba hasta los huesos.

Se giró a ambos lados de la calle, notándola por completo desierta, donde cada puesto que la enmarcaba se encontraba cerrado y desprovisto de sus coloridos carteles.

A lo lejos y alumbrada por gran cantidad de antorchas, se alcanzaba a divisar la enorme mansión del clan Orihara y la escalera de piedra que conducía a las puertas principales.

A punto estaba de ir en aquella dirección cuando Izaya se vio bañado con una repentina nube de polvo blanco que lo cegó temporalmente.

Izaya no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando lo golpearon de lleno en el estómago. Si le había pegado un hombre de gran tamaño o alguien había utilizado algo diferente a un puño, Izaya no se enteró. En parte, porque el polvo blanco que había logrado entrar en sus ojos, se los irritaba e impedía que pudiera ver con toda claridad.

Puesto de rodillas, Izaya vomitó al tiempo que escuchaba pasos y risas. El sonido de ambos aumentaba a cada momento y no tardó en darse cuenta del origen: al menos una docena de hombres, incluyéndose entre ellos, aquel que durante la mañana había llorado tras ser despedido a causa de la mentira dicha a su padre, Shirou Orihara.

Con la intención de ver nuevamente, Izaya permitió que sus ojos lagrimearan. Mientras sus ojos se limpiaban de aquel polvo, un segundo golpe hizo que Izaya quedara viendo a los distantes y, a esas horas solitarios, campos de arrozales y no a la mansión en la que había vivido desde que nació.

El hombre expulsado lo tomó por los cabellos y de ese modo fue como lo arrastró por toda la calzada y después por los campos hasta llegar al bosque de los condenados.

En tanto era llevado al sitio acordado entre ellos, Izaya se mordió la lengua puesto que no podía permitirse dejar escapar gritos de dolor. Atado de manos, tampoco podía sujetar la muñeca del hombre y de ese modo aliviar un poco el malestar que sentía en el cuello y la nuca.

A su alrededor y siguiendo su avance, muchos hombres de origen humilde, que puede alguna vez hubieran trabajado en su hogar y ya no recordaba, se agruparon en torno suyo. Las sonrisas de algunos eran tan amplias que Izaya podía ver con claridad cada uno de sus dientes. En aquella oscuridad, los rostros resultaron horrendos, pero más horrendo aun le pareció verse rodeado de tres enormes postes de madera.

—¿Ahora entiendes que sucederá contigo, infeliz? —le preguntó el hombre que seguía tomándolo por el cuero cabelludo de tal manera que conseguía hacerle verdadero daño—: sufrirás el castigo que tu padre tenía contemplado para mí. Como se nos hizo muy tarde, no fue posible conseguir un caballo con el cual pasearte y exhibirte antes, pero esto resulta tan bueno como cualquier otra cosa, ¿no?

—...

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes ganas de hablar?

—...

—Cuando le entierres la lanza en las tripas seguro que canta —intervino un segundo hombre que llevaba en la mano un enorme palo, afilado en cada extremo. A su costado, otro hombre tenía, no una, sino dos estacas igualmente puntiagudas.

Ante tal visión, Izaya abrió los ojos como platos. Lo hizo no sólo por el miedo a ser castigado con la crucifixión al igual que harían con cualquier vil delincuente, sino por lo patética que resultaría su muerte: para empezar, sería atado a una cruz para luego sentir las lanzas perforándole una y otra vez los costados hasta que le fuera imposible respirar y muriera sofocado. Puede que incluso la rabia de sus captores fuera tanta que clavarían las estacas en puntos no vitales sólo para prolongar el sufrimiento.

Entonces, ¿moriría apenas le fuera enterrada la primera lanza? ¿Moriría cuando se ahogara en su propia sangre y desesperación? ¿Tras varias lanzadas, sería ejecutado como le sucede a cualquier bestia en el bosque? ¿Moriría sin juegos elaborados con cuidadosa antelación? ¿Ese era el pago justo por haberles arrebatado su trabajo, sin saberlo, a todos esos hombres?

A Izaya el morir a manos de sus adorados humanos le resultó terriblemente irónico. Pero lo que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran con lágrimas de rabia, fue pensar que nada de esto le habría ocurrido si no fuera porque, herido de alguna manera por las palabras de Tsugaru, intentó probarle que era capaz de ayudar a quien fuera.

 _Al menos, pensarás... Sabrás que mi amor por todos ellos es sincero..._

 _Ganaré, al menos, te habré ganado._

El ser arrastrado por la tierra plagada de piedras y ramas resultó una experiencia horrible, pero cuando lo dejaron tendido al pie de la cruz, Izaya sintió que su corazón encogido paraba a momentos. Aunque intentara pelear contra el hombre que incitaba al resto, sabía que sin importar el que se encontrara sin ataduras, entumido de cuerpo completo como estaba, no lograría llegar muy lejos.

Los ausentes dedos que lo habían arrastrado por todo el camino, Izaya aun los sentía reales y puestos sobre él...

Sin previo aviso, el hombre expulsado del clan le pisó una mano y luego la restregó contra las rocas de tal forma que Izaya estuvo seguro de que había perdido, al menos y considerando el dolor, dos uñas y puede que otras tres cuando le pisaron la mano contraria. Pese a todo, y quizá porque no deseaba sentirse traicionado por aquellos a quienes amaba, Izaya siguió repitiéndose que todo resultaba curioso y divertido.

Izaya siguió creyendo que era gracioso verse atado al poste, con nada menos que con aleaciones de algún metal en lugar de con una simple cuerda de cáñamo. Dado el filo que tenía aquella cuerda metálica, Izaya se preguntó si acaso perdería las manos antes de morir. ¿Impulsado por su propio peso, terminaría cortándose la carne de sus muñecas hasta que cayera al suelo desprovisto de sus conocidas herramientas de toda la vida? ¿La oscura y escurridiza sangre facilitaría dicha caída penosa?

¡Qué ironía! ¡Qué gracia!

Los hombres que seguían riendo y de buena gana lo torturaban, se daban cuenta de la mueca eufórica que tenía Izaya. Sin embargo, también notaron que, de un momento a otro, Izaya posó su mirada en lo que fuera estuviera detrás de ellos. Sin volverse, todos creyeron que Izaya reiría de un momento a otro. Eso no lo hubieran encontrado extraño. Después de todo, el joven no se parecía a ningún ser humano con el que hubieran interactuado antes.

Al final, más les sorprendió el que, fallando miserablemente en su intento de reír, el primogénito del clan Orihara soltara un sonido ahogado.

— _Ayúdame_... —terminó por decir con voz afectada.

Los hombres sólo entendieron a quien le hablaba Izaya, cuando se giraron al samurái que tenían a sus espaldas. La expresión del recién llegado sólo podría imitarla algún demonio, de eso se convenció al instante su público.

Sin decir nada y avanzando con lentitud, el hombre mantuvo sus ojos en Izaya que bajó la mirada, derrotado.

—Izaya... —lo llamó antes de posar su mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

A Shizuo no le dolió ver a su amo sangrando y por completo magullado. Lo que pensó que lo había herido aún más que haber faltado a su palabra como siervo del clan, era que el hijo de Shirou y Kyouko no le hubiera ordenado que lo salvara. En cambio, el que se lo hubiera pedido como haría cualquier persona, y si pudiera también haría algún animal hostigado, Shizuo no pudo soportarlo.

—Ahora, yo habré de cortarlos, machacarlos... ¡Pisotearlos!

Así lo hizo.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, votar o comentar! ¡Tengan una excelente semana! (^w^)


	3. Capítulo III

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **12 de abril, altas horas de la noche**

Shizuo no permaneció más tiempo del necesario observando a los hombres caídos. Enfundando el arma con la cual fácilmente los abatió, se acercó a la cruz en forma de "T" y a Izaya que trataba de ocultarle su rostro en los pliegues de su kimono, sin mucho éxito.

Shizuo se encaramó al poste de madera que, al menos, media tres metros de alto. Subido en él, y sujetándose a uno de los brazos de la cruz, Shizuo empezó a desanudar con la mano libre las ataduras de Izaya, quien reprimió un quejido cuando el samurái rozó la piel que sangraba al encontrarse en carne viva.

—Si no quieres darte de bruces contra el suelo, abrázate a mí —le dijo Shizuo a punto de liberar la muñeca de Izaya. A su pesar, el joven Orihara rodeó el cuello de Shizuo y esperó a que éste cortara los amarres de la mano faltante.

Izaya apretó los dientes al saber que dolería.

Realmente le dolió.

—Ah —se quejó cuando ya nada le retuvo en el poste. Permaneció encaramado a Shizuo que, dando un brinco, volvió al suelo para después sentarse en la tierra, para ese entonces, completamente fría.

Viéndose acunado en los brazos de Shizuo, Izaya pareció calmarse, aunque le resultara de lo más embarazosa aquella situación en la que se encontraba y que, sin duda e irónicamente, sólo se había dado por su culpa.

Aun así, pese a toda la vergüenza que sentía le invadía por completo, no trató de apartarse del curioso samurái. Éste último no dijo nada y se resignó a quedarse ahí sentado, con la Pulga sobre sí, durante un rato más, a la espera de que su amo le dijera cómo proceder. No sabía que Izaya seguía repitiéndose que aquellos que fueran monstruos y se decidieran a pelear contra su naturaleza, eventualmente serían castigados.

Paso mucho tiempo, y en vista de la falta de iniciativa de Izaya, Shizuo le tomó las muñecas para ver los cortes que aún sangraban profusamente, de manera que Shizuo sintió su piel caliente y pegajosa. ¿Qué otra prueba hacía falta para convencerse a sí mismo de que Izaya no era ningún monstruo?

—Necesitan atención —comentó Shizuo, dándose cuenta también de cada uña faltante en los dedos de Izaya, pero éste, asfixiado por la quietud de los alrededores, siguió callado.

—Eh, Pulga —se arriesgó a decir Shizuo, a sabiendas de que no iba a ser castigado por usar semejante apodo con él—, si supiera a donde ir, te llevaría sin decir más... pero ¿sabes de algún médico que se encuentre cerca? Con suerte, podrás pasar la noche ahí, antes de que tu familia sepa de esto. ¿Te parece bien... Izaya?

Izaya se volvió a Shizuo, sin poder evitar su desconcierto. Asintió con la cabeza antes de murmurar: Kishitani.

—Muy bien —dijo Shizuo como si quisiera darle ánimos. Tras cortarse los bajos del kimono y envolver con los pedazos de tela resultantes los cortes de Izaya, Shizuo se decidió a marcharse de aquel bosque.

Así, sin preguntarle a Izaya si era capaz de andar, el samurái lo mantuvo en sus brazos, notando que su cuerpo estaba caliente, si bien ya no temblaba pese a encontrarse envuelto en sudor.

—Pon las muñecas en alto —dijo Shizuo antes de encaminarse al pueblo. Izaya obedeció y pegó los brazos doblados al pecho, pero manteniéndolos alzados. Sin embargo, la pérdida de sangre ya le había debilitado, de modo que no tardó en desvanecerse sobre Tsugaru.

—¿Quién lo diría? Al final, esto recibes por hacer algo bueno, casi noble, ¿eh? ¿Será que estás maldito como yo, estúpida Pulga? —murmuró Shizuo para sí.

Aun cuando la situación que se había dado en el lugar no resultaba agradable en absoluto, Shizuo no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Girándose por última vez al sitio donde se mantenía la cruz de pie y a su alrededor los hombres heridos, a Shizuo le pareció que hacía una noche preciosa. Luego centró su atención en Izaya, su joven amo a quien sentía conocer un poco mejor, dada las circunstancias.

—Izaya, pienso que no sufrirías de esta manera, si tan sólo te dieras cuenta de que has llegado al punto de convertir tu aburrimiento en una verdadera enfermedad. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Debido a la ausencia de Izaya y muy a su pesar, Shizuo había estado buscándole durante un par de horas, antes de encontrarse con Namie Yagiri e interrogarle al respecto. Al saber lo ocurrido, qué triste le resultó a Shizuo el que aquel detalle inofensivo de haber ayudado a Namie y a Seiji, hubiera terminado en un fallido intento de matar al propio Izaya. ¿Habría sido aquella reprimenda de su parte lo que le había encaminado a probarle que amaba a sus humanos?

 _¿En qué nos habremos equivocado?_ , pensó Shizuo riendo.

En cualquier caso, Shizuo aprendió de esa manera que, eran de los pequeños detalles de los que hay que cuidarse. Hay que temer de las palabras que se dicen, por muy pocas e inofensivas que parezcan; el samurái nunca pensó que, revelando su verdadero nombre a su amo, diciendo esa sola palabra, haría que fuera en vano el haber protegido el orgullo herido de ambos.

 **-o-O-o-**

Shizuo no tardó en llegar al hogar del llamado Kishitani, quien no pareció sorprenderse por recibir al samurái con el inconsciente heredero del clan Orihara en brazos. Se presentó Shizuo bajo el nombre de Tsugaru y después aguardó en un cuarto de 10 tatamis a que el médico terminara de tratar las heridas de Izaya.

Durante la espera, el samurái reparó en que se había manchado el viejo kimono azul con la sangre de su joven amo. Pasó largo rato tendido en el cuarto y con la mirada fija en la sangre seca, aunque, después de una hora, ya no le prestaba atención. En cambio, pensaba que tan sólo había transcurrido un día desde su llegada a Ikebukuro y no había podido mantenerse alejado de peleas.

Sabía bien que sin importar lo que pensara de Izaya en esos momentos no sería capaz de abandonarle. De alguna manera tenía la sensación de que, aunque de manera retorcida, estaba atado a esa persona. Quizá Izaya hubiera tenido razón en lo dicho hacía pocas horas antes de que se separaran. Puede que estuviera en lo cierto al decir que uno era el reflejo del otro. Shizuo no encontraba muy alentador ese pensamiento, pero tampoco le molestó. Tanto tiempo había estado alejado de la gente que estaba dispuesto a relacionarse con alguien, aunque fuera un monstruo al igual que él.

En eso pensaba Shizuo cuando el joven médico volvió a reunirse con él. Sin olvidarse en todo momento de sonreír, le informó que Izaya estaría reposando durante las próximas horas. Shizuo se limitó a dar muestras de asentimiento y, mientras sentía como le taladraban con la mirada —por raro que sonase, Shizuo creía que alguien además de Kishitani estaba en la casa—, se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto donde se encontraba Izaya tendido en un futón. Aunque pálido, el joven Orihara parecía estar profundamente dormido.

A sabiendas de que no lograría despertarlo, Shizuo se dejó caer sentado a su lado como si pensara que era su obligación velar el sueño de su amo. De alguna manera, sabía que lo acontecido en el bosque de los condenados era en parte culpa suya.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando empezaba a sentirse adormilado, la voz de Izaya lo hizo despabilarse por completo. Tras sentarse, pero sin apartar las sábanas que le cubrían medio cuerpo, Izaya pareció interesarse en Shizuo. Tan fijamente posó sus extraños ojos sobre el samurái que Shizuo tuvo que volverse a otro lado.

—Eh, Tsugaru-chan, ¿tenía razón? —preguntó de pronto Izaya con voz cantarina, aunque ligeramente crispada. Shizuo tardó en responder. En cambio, se interesó en las vendas que cubrían por completo las manos y los brazos del joven Orihara.

Shizuo se preguntó si Izaya aun sentiría dolor.

—No pareces encontrarlo raro —comentó al fin.

—Es evidente que no. Te dije que era observador. ¿O piensas en el fondo que fallé en lo dicho?

—No estás equivocado —aceptó Shizuo.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Nada. No hay nada detrás de eso.

—Ya veo. Así que Tsugaru-chan no resulta tan interesante después de todo. Me pregunto, ¿qué podrías haber hecho en el pasado para resignarte a servir al clan Orihara?

Izaya leyó muchas contradicciones en el rostro de Tsugaru, pero no dijo nada. No de momento. Esperó una respuesta cualquiera que esta fuera por parte de Tsugaru, pero el samurái se mostró bastante recio a contarle sobre su pasado y sus motivos para haber llegado a Ikebukuro. Shizuo entendió la frustración de Izaya.

—No voy a decirte nada. Quizá seas mi amo, pero hay secretos que es mejor que permanezcan así —dijo Shizuo queriendo dar por terminada la conversación.

Izaya no insistió más pero su expresión se tornó seria. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el futón y le dio la espalda al samurái. Shizuo no pudo pasar por alto el dolor que reflejó Izaya en apenas audibles quejidos, cuando se apoyó en las manos heridas.

—Shizuo —Izaya escuchó decir al otro.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Shizuo, no Tsugaru.

Izaya tardó un rato en volver a hablar.

—Ya veo. Al final ha valido la pena el día de hoy, ¿no te parece?

Shizuo no respondió.

—¿Te sientes culpable, Shizu-chan?

—...

—El que me hayas dicho tu verdadero nombre puede interpretarse como prueba de lealtad a tu amo, o algo así diría Shirou. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—Piensa lo que quieras, Pulga —gruñó Shizuo que agradecía que Izaya no le estuviera viendo; el samurái se había puesto rojo ante la última afirmación de Izaya. No sabía bien el por qué había cometido la imprudencia de decirle su nombre... Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Izaya guardaría aquella información para sí. En cualquier caso, le pareció que su carga se aligeraba.

—Eh, Pulga, ¿qué les dirás mañana? —dijo Shizuo con la clara intención de desviar la atención de sí mismo.

—¿Es decir qué le diré a mi familia? —dijo Izaya con mucho menos entusiasmo. Shizuo se dio cuenta. Desde que le había encontrado el samurái, Izaya se había obligado a no traer a su mente las palabras que habían tenido el propósito de ser "hirientes".

—Shizu-chan, ¿acaso tú conoces lo que la palabra "amor" implica? —quiso saber Izaya girándose al samurái, pero continuó recostado.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —dijo Shizuo incómodo.

—Tampoco eres tan bruto como pareces, Shizu-chan. Es cierto; puede que yo no conozca esa palabra y por ello diga amar a todos, que resulta lo mismo a no querer a nadie. Suena hipócrita, pero la intención es la misma, créelo. Entonces, ¿querrías mostrarme qué es amar a los demás? Claro, siempre puedes decir que somos iguales. Un par de monstruos solitarios, ¿qué opción eliges?

Shizuo volvió a ponerse colorado, en una perfecta mezcla de vergüenza e irritación. Sin poder evitarlo, se giró al portal pues temía que Kishitani escuchara semejante conversación. ¿Qué esperaba Izaya que respondiera? Al parecer Orihara estaba decidido a ser él quien guiara aquella charla de lo más extraña.

—Dile a tu amo lo que has decidido —insistió Izaya con aire divertido—. Dilo de una buena vez, Shizu-chan.

En cambio, Shizuo pensó que no podría nunca permitirse decir que era parecido a Izaya. Aunque se estaba forzando a no odiarle, tampoco podría aceptarle como si no conocería su personalidad. Pero aceptar cumplir lo segundo era... ¡Impensable!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres un verdadero mentiroso. Tú mismo eres dos veces hipócrita. Una por haberme salvado cuando no lo deseabas y la segunda por llamarme a mí mentiroso —le soltó de repente Izaya mientras reía.

—No crees que valga la pena arriesgar el pellejo por ti —a la mente de Shizuo vino ese momento donde Izaya pidió su ayuda. Apenas era capaz de aceptar que eso había ocurrido.

—Esa es tu opinión. Sólo puedo tratar de entender la clase de persona que eres con base en lo que he visto. ¿No llegarías tú a las mismas conclusiones?

 _Si fuiste sincero, ¿por qué te molestaste en ayudarme? Acaso... ¿te sientes solo? ¿O será que despierto lástima en ti, estúpido monstruo?_

—Algo me dice que no quieres dormirte —le cortó Shizuo renegando de no poder fumar en el cuarto.

Izaya alzó una ceja. Luego sus ojos se detuvieron en los bajos de la ropa de Shizuo y tardó en recordar que el samurái había envuelto los cortes de sus muñecas con la tela del kimono.

A su pesar, sonrió.

—Tú ganas. Después de todo no había podido descansar hasta hoy —se rindió Izaya. Era verdad, seguía agotado y por otro lado no le gustaba que Shizuo le llevara la contraria.

Shizuo asintió y, para sorpresa de Izaya, se acostó a su lado, usando sus brazos cruzados como almohada.

—Si quieres saber, te diré que no pienso subir las escaleras de piedra a estas horas —dijo solamente.

Después el samurái se sumió en un profundo sueño y junto a él, Izaya siguió repasando una y otra vez todos los eventos que se dieron a lo largo del día, lo mismo que las palabras dichas y, aunque no quiso, también recordó lo que había sentido en el bosque, ahogado en la vergüenza, y también esa molesta sensación durante su discusión en las calles de Ikebukuro.

 _Así que... ¿Shizu-chan?_

 **-o-O-o-**

Como Izaya esperaba, el reencuentro con su familia (al menos para ellos) fue incómodo.

Por un lado, sus hermanas lo miraron con aire curioso, en una expresión que sabía muchas veces adoptaba él mismo para fingir que poco le interesaba ser un personaje tan solitario. Lejos de parecer preocupadas, parecían estar estimando lo que podría haber sucedido y si acaso querrían averiguar más al respecto (seguramente pensaban que se verían aventajadas con semejante información). Su madre, en cambio, rodeó a su hijo con ambos brazos e Izaya se lo permitió pese a no devolverle el abrazo. Y, aunque la esperaba, Izaya no trató de esquivar la bofetada propinada por Shirou y prefirió responderle con una actitud altiva antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Izaya optó por disfrutar de la calma prestada. Sentándose en el suelo y puesta su mirada en el patio interior, Izaya se perdió en sus divagaciones, antes de ir en busca de Shizuo para seguir averiguando más sobre él

 _No pensé posible que podría sentir algo así por un monstruo._

 _Shizuo, quizá pienses que tu existencia no tiene valor alguno y puede ser eso cierto a ojos de los demás, pero yo creo que si te convirtieras en humano ya no tendría sentido tu persona._

 _Entonces, ¿aceptarías ser mi monstruo?_

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **15 de abril, mañana**

Izaya continuó vendándose los dedos y las muñecas con aire distraído, mientras observaba desde su ventana a Shizuo. En el patio central, el samurái estaba entrenando con su espada, así como Izaya había visto hacer a varias personas en los dōjōs de la ciudad. Claro, cuando Shizuo blandía el arma el sonido que le procedía parecía indicar que cortaba el aire.

 _Me hubiera gustado que me dieras una respuesta, Shizu-chan._

—¡Iza-nii! —le llamó Mairu. La niña encontró muy curioso el que su hermano pareciera haberse sorprendido. Kururi también lo pensó, de modo que se acercó para observar por la ventana aquello que, al parecer, había llamado la atención de Izaya. Ambas pensaron como muy curioso el que su hermano hubiera tenido puesta su atención en el recientemente contratado samurái.

Sin embargo, las gemelas decidieron no cuestionarlo.

En cambio, Mairu empezó a mofarse nuevamente de su hermano por haber sido herido por aquellos antiguos empleados. Luego, expresó su decepción de que éstos no hubieran terminado de hacer su trabajo. En respuesta, Izaya le sonrió al tiempo que permitía a Kururi que terminara de anudar sus vendas.

—Eh, Iza-nii —se interrumpió Mairu al recordar otro asunto que le había parecido extraño—. ¿Por qué ayudaste a Namie-san?

—Me sentí ese día muy generoso —dijo Izaya mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Kururi, agradeciéndole.

 _Y como aun mantengo ese sentimiento, voy a probarte a ti, nuestro atormentado amigo, que no requieres del amor de nadie._

 _Sólo requieres del mío..._

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo IV

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **15 de abril, mañana**

Kyouko Orihara esbozó media sonrisa al notar que su hijo hacia lo mismo en el otro extremo del patio; para variar, Izaya no estaba en la ciudad indagando sobre aquello que pensaba le resultaría favorable o jugando shogi en el interior de la mansión.

En su lugar, con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana y con la mirada puesta sobre el recién contratado samurái, la sonrisa de Izaya resultaba casi agradable. Y tal vez sincera. Kyouko lo esperó así. Si acaso se equivocaba, al menos tenía la seguridad de que aquella sonrisa distaba mucho de las que Izaya adoptaba cuando trataba con los demás.

Cuando la mujer lo miró con detenimiento una vez más, pensó que, en definitiva, no se trataba de su conocida sonrisa felina sino de alguna nueva.

Así, Kyouko se halló secretamente feliz pese a que las manos, muñecas y dedos de su hijo requerían de permanecer firmemente envueltos con vendas.

La mujer posó sus escrutadores ojos sobre Tsugaru.

—Tal parece que Iza-kun tardará en sentirse aburrido... Eso... eso está muy bien. Me alegro mucho... —murmuró la madre antes de regresar al interior de la mansión y buscar a sus hijas. Al hacerlo, permaneció con Izaya en su mente.

Shizuo en cambio siguió muy atento los movimientos de su joven amo, aunque fingía que no se había dado cuenta de que era observado por éste (y su madre).

Continuó blandiendo la espada, con los músculos visiblemente tensos, y procurando mantener oculto lo que renegaba ser en todo momento...

 _... un monstruo._

 _Y algo peor que eso._

 _Debido al incidente, seguro que no tardará en formarse ideas peligrosas._

—¡Shizu-chan!

Shizuo logró no tronar la empuñadura de su espada ante el sobresalto.

Se giró iracundo al joven que tal parecía tenía una habilidad sorprendente para ir de un lado a otro sin ser visto u oído (así como una pulga que da saltos cada dos por tres). Seguramente así era como Izaya había bajado desde la segunda planta.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Izaya soltó una risilla y luego agitó la mano con aire despreocupado.

—Cierto, cierto. Lo olvidaba. Lo mejor será que dentro de la mansión (y quizá también en los suburbios) siempre te llame "Tsugaru". Pero nadie, incluido tú, podrá negarlo: "Shizuo" es un mejor nombre. Sí, definitivamente es un mejor nombre... Aun así, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Aunque la mayoría de veces la gente que solicita ver a Shirou-san suele quejarse de mí, nunca ha decidido mantenerme vigilado ni nada parecido. Como es de costumbre, cada uno atiende sus propios asuntos. Tu secreto está perfectamente a salvo conmigo. O, mejor dicho, lo estarán cada uno de tus secretos. No pienses que me resultará difícil saber el por qué has llegado a servir al clan. ¿Desde cuándo es mejor eso a seguir vagando errante como un buen ronin?

Shizuo no supo que responder ante aquella declaración (o varias, de hecho). Y menos cuando Izaya la hubiera dicho con actitud en extremo calmada. Como si se tratara de alguna trivialidad, que en definitiva no era.

—Veo que ya no tienes el rostro muy amoratado —replicó Shizuo con ligera sorna.

Empezó a cubrir la espada con una buena cantidad de telas (quizá para pensárselo dos veces antes de decidirse por usarla). Con el paso de los años había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor cargar consigo la espada a no hacerlo pues la mayoría de los citadinos y personas ambulantes no tenía intenciones de armar lío si la notaban.

Izaya le sonrió en respuesta.

A decir verdad, el cardenal seguía resultando bastante visible: aunque no le dolía demasiado, la piel de su mejilla se había mantenido enrojecida e hinchada. Lo sabía no sólo por el escozor sino también por las miradas que hacía rato recibió por parte de sus hermanas y de su madre, así como por las que no recibió de su padre, el autor.

—Entonces, ¿no me contarás nada más que tu nombre? Bien, está bien, supongo que si fuera tan fácil conocerte del todo no podría ser al mismo tiempo un asunto divertido... Y, por otro lado, ¿por qué sacas ese detalle a relucir?

Izaya se cruzó de brazos, pero mantuvo una expresión apacible.

—Por ninguna razón en particular, Pulga. Quizá me sorprende el que alguien como tú se deje abofetear tan fácilmente. Aunque se trate de un miembro de tu familia. (Y regente de un han completo.)

 _Incluso pienso que sería capaz de vengarse._

 _He notado que muy a menudo suele juguetear con una cuchilla._

—En primer lugar, yo no tengo la menor consideración hacia "ellos", aun cuando se piensen a sí mismos como mi familia. A mi parecer, ellos resultan igual de útiles o no como cualquier otro ser humano, ¿no estás de acuerdo? De tal modo que es el mismo amor el que les profeso. Además, ¿qué razones tendría yo para protestar? Resulta más conveniente que Shirou-san crea que tiene así cierto poder sobre mí. Bien sabe todo mundo que, si algo le sucediera, aquellos que antes lo hubieran seguido fielmente me jurarían lealtad, pese a lo que soy. Yo soy su heredero después de todo. Y, para que lo sepas, creo que se ha reprimido (duele más ser golpeado por un jitte, te lo aseguro). Además, aunque sea su esposa, Kyouko nunca pasaría por alto que algo serio le ocurriera a su prole... Y, hablando de la represión de los impulsos de Shirou-san, justo hace rato tú lo imitaste, ¿no?... ¿Por qué será que cada vez que alzas la espada pareces estar sufriendo...? ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Shizuo no habló, en parte porque lo había aturdido el discurso dado. Por otra, porque no podía permitirse cometer un nuevo error... Por su bien, e incluso por el de Izaya.

En cuestión de segundos se vio abrumado por una oleada de pensamientos que preferiría evitar si le era posible: para empezar, se daba cuenta, aunque renegaba de ello, que el joven Orihara parecía buscarlo con una insistencia que lo dejaba perplejo. Y, por supuesto, los motivos que tenía para haber llegado a la residencia de éste no dejaban de atormentarlo.

 _Supongo que no puede evitarse..._

 _A mi pesar, cuando he jurado lealtad al clan, lo hice para cada uno de los miembros de esta extraña familia. Para cada uno, sin excepciones. Aun cuando consideren que es algo normal recibir con un golpe a quien pensaban muerto... Imbécil, como si fuera a dolerle menos si piensa que nada tiene que ver con él._

Shizuo no se dio cuenta de que había desviado por completo su atención de Izaya.

 _¿Qué tan monstruoso soy si opté por permanecer al lado de esta familia? Aunque no sean lo que la mayoría considera "buenas personas", yo soy... peligroso. ¿Tendría que alejarme? Si yo mismo no soy una buena persona, ¿en qué me convierte servir a alguien similar?_

 _¿Mi vida es a tal punto valiosa?_

 _¿Lo es?_

—¿Tsugaru...? —intervino Izaya.

—Olvídalo, Pulga. Lo pasado es pasado y no pienso decirte nada. Lo mejor sería que mantuvieras las distancias conmigo —gruñó, al tiempo que colgaba al obi su espada.

Notó que sus dedos tenían intenciones de crisparse como siempre que perdía el control y eso era precisamente lo que le había dificultado hacer el nudo y sellar de ese modo el arma.

 _Yo odio la violencia._

 _Yo odio la violencia._

 _La odio, aunque la violencia soy yo._

—Tú eres un amasijo de contradicciones, ¿lo habías notado? —Izaya soltó un largo y fingido suspiro. Después se estiró de brazos.

 _Y aun cuando callas, dices mucho, Shizu-chan._

 _Es cuestión de tiempo solamente._

 _Un poco de tiempo es lo único que requiero para devolverte el favor..._

 _Ya lo veras._

—Está bien, Tsugaru. Quizá el día de hoy no pueda enterarme de gran cosa, pero te prometo que no pasará mucho tiempo para que el saber tu nombre se vuelva una nimiedad. ¡Necesito ir a por esa información...! ¡Y cuanto antes mejor! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien se resignaría a ser el siervo de la familia Orihara...? No es comprensible, ni siquiera un poco. Yo mismo he esparcido terribles rumores y algunos que no lo son tanto.

—A ti nadie podría quitarte el buen humor, ¿cierto? ¿O no es verdad que apenas unos cuantos días atrás estabas pidiendo mi ayuda? —Izaya calló pues le interesaba saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Shizuo para decirle aquello. Le gustó pensar que lo estaban provocando (algo que no le sucedía con demasiada frecuencia)—. No trataste de quitártelos de encima... ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta me parece más interesante que cualquier otra. ¿Por qué llegaste a aceptar el morir en ese sitio y por esa calaña? ¿Por qué ayudaste a esa mujer?

Izaya aplaudió y luego asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, claramente satisfecho.

—¡Estoy emocionado! ¡Realmente lo estoy! Te pensaba alguien lento... Si acaso "lento" es la palabra adecuada para esta situación... Pero quizá no me resigné a nada en ese entonces... Quizá ya sabía de la verdadera naturaleza de "Tsugaru-san". Quizá sabía de antemano que no moriría.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Shizuo bufó. Era evidente que no le había creído.

—¡A saber! Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que pasaré un muy buen rato contigo... ¡Quiero saber qué eres! ¿Un humano? ¿Un humano como el resto? ¿Serás algo como... algo como lo que es ella...?

Shizuo arrugó el ceño.

 _¿Así que un humano? Yo no consideraría esa posibilidad..._

Bajó la mirada hasta que se detuvo en las manos y dedos heridos de Izaya.

Se había percatado de que los movía con un poco de torpeza.

 _¿Qué será lo que en verdad le importa a una persona como él?_

 _Quizá piense que no tiene "salvación" alguna y por eso tiene la pretensión de entender a otros en lugar de a sí mismo._

 _Qué importa, en cualquier caso. No tengo intenciones de congeniar más de la cuenta con..._

—¡Tsugaru-san! ¡Tsugaru-san! ¡Tsuuugaru-saaan! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Y si no quieres, te recordaremos que es tu deber hacerlo!

Izaya se apartó justo cuando Mairu y Kururi, quienes buscaban rehuir de su madre y de sus obligaciones, se aproximaron para rodear a Shizuo. Éste pareció contrariado por la repentina cercanía de las gemelas de tal modo que tardó en darse cuenta de que Izaya se marchó del lugar, dada la oportuna intervención.

 _¿Qué estás ocultándole a los demás, Shizuo?_

 _Ofreces con tal actitud una cantidad abrumadora de posibles respuestas._

 _Todas igual de interesantes._

 _Interesantes a tal punto como para pensar que, a cambio de conocerlas, y únicamente para sentir que estamos a mano, tendré que ofrecerte el amor del que te he hablado..._ —la mirada de Izaya se ensombreció sin que fuera capaz de modularla—. _No importa si resultas un monstruo o alguna otra criatura. Lo que te ofreceré será precisamente ese amor que le doy a todos por igual... y nada más._

 _Tienes razón; sí que le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero también a cosas peores..._

 _Incluso él pudo darse cuenta: "No dejará a tus palabras hundirse en su corazón._

Mientras Izaya se adentraba en la mansión para luego tenderse cerca del tokonoma, las gemelas continuaron parloteando y danzando en torno a Shizuo. Algunos sirvientes apostados en los alrededores interrumpieron sus tareas para darles un vistazo.

El entusiasmo desmedido de las gemelas resultó en la perdida de, a consideración del samurái y posteriormente de Kyouko y de Namie, elaborados peinados.

—¿De dónde has venido, Tsugaru-san? ¿Es cierto que salvaste a Iza-nii el otro día? ¡No ha querido contarnos gran cosa! ¿Por qué ha llegado él magullado y tú completamente ileso? ¿Eres así de hábil con la espada? ¡Iza-nii lo es también con las cuchillas! ¿Lo salvaste, aunque no lo merecía? ¡Tsugaru-san es un personaje de lo más extraño!

—Extraño (no lo entiendo).

—¿Hubieran preferido que no fuera así?

—¡Así que es cierto! Madre tiene razón.

—Sí (no se equivocó).

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —Shizuo empezaba a marearse de seguirlas. Aun así, agradeció que hubieran ahuyentado a Izaya. La facilidad con la cual era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas y de llevar las conversaciones a buen puerto no le resultaban convenientes.

—Si acaso Iza-nii y padre la escucharan de vez en cuando... ¿Sabes que ha dicho de ti? Nuestra madre quiero decir —Mairu se apoyó en los hombros de su gemela y continuó dando pequeños brincos, sin importarle que doblara de ese modo la suela de sus sandalias—. Madre piensa que le harás un bien a Iza-nii. Todavía no entendemos que ha querido decir con eso, pero suponemos que se trata de algo bueno, ¿no? En cualquier caso, ¡eres mejor que los demás siervos! ¡Ninguno ha tenido el descaro de presentarse con una pinta como la tuya! ¡Y mira que han llegado a solicitar audiencia sujetos de lo más raros! ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿hermanas?

—Disculpe (hemos hablado de más).

 _Yo tampoco creo entenderla._

 _Pero nada "bueno" podría pasarle a nadie si acaso permanece conmigo._

 _Da lo mismo de quién se trate o si acaso esa persona me importa._

Mairu y Kururi se percataron del aura lúgubre que de pronto envolvió al otro. Les recordó a las que de cuando en cuando sentían cerca de su hermano.

Así, prefirieron encarar a su madre y luego hurtar alguno que otro mochi.

Cuando se hubo quedado solo, Shizuo contempló sus manos y luego la mansión que se alzaba frente a sí. Se detuvo unos instantes en el sitio dónde Izaya le había estado vigilando.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Por unos instantes, deseo tener a su lado a Tom o a Kasuka.

—Pero no importa cuánto anhele que eso ocurra, al final tendré que conformarme con la Pulga.

Rio débilmente antes de abandonar el patio.

 **[...]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Y bien! Aquí la tienen después de tanto tiempo: ¡una actualización! Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora que me he organizado, confío en poder actualizar constantemente las historias que he dejado pendientes.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus follow/fav! (^w^)/

Guest: ¡Gracias por leer la historia! Espero que te guste el resto. ¡Un saludo!

Tara captor: Te agradezco mucho tu comentario. Apenas lo leí me he obligado a sentarme hasta terminar el presente capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un abrazo!


	5. Capítulo V

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **V**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **15 de abril, tarde**

Izaya se escabulló por los corredores de tal modo que consiguió que nadie reparara en él. Comportándose de este modo, buscaba continuar con una "sana costumbre": escuchar conversaciones que no estaban destinadas para sus oídos.

Estaba convencido de que "algo" importante se estaba gestando en el interior de la mansión y que era conveniente que estuviera al tanto del asunto.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se forzaba por actuar y guiarse lógicamente, Izaya sabía perfectamente que en cuestiones que concernían a los humanos era mejor hacer caso de la intuición. Además, cuando se encontraron, había visto a su madre poner una expresión difícil de interpretar, incluso para él. Sus hermanas parecieron pensar lo mismo pues, sorpresivamente, durante el resto del día no se habían apartado del lado de Kyouko.

Lo anterior no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad.

Así, luego de permanecer de rodillas, cerca de la sala principal, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Logró captar una conversación de Shirou y sus subordinados. Una conversación que, como esperaba, giraba en torno a "Tsugaru" y su misteriosa procedencia.

—Tsugaru... lo que logren descubrir de ti te costara la vida, lo sé.

 _Debí suponer que no serías capaz de confiar plenamente en la palabra de un ronin, Shirou. No tardará en pedir que investiguen todo sobre ti, Tsugaru._

Izaya se alejó del lugar y anduvo por los corredores y jardines con una naturalidad que ocultaba por completo sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

 _Shizu-chan, como yo decida no intervenir, morirás pues no parece que seas capaz de darte cuenta a tiempo. Y quizá ese sea motivo suficiente para dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo..._

Izaya se detuvo y apoyó su dolorida mano en la pared.

 _Pero no soy capaz de sólo fingir que ignoro lo que sé; si existe la posibilidad de que seas humano, no puedo resignarme a perderte tan fácilmente. Después de todo, yo soy un instrumento que busca salvarlos de lo que no es humano. Así son las reglas que he establecido para este juego. Es por eso por lo que... tendrás que seguirme, tanto si lo quieres como si no._

Sonrió.

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **15 de abril, noche**

—Su hermano estará bien.

—No es él quien nos preocupa —soltó Mairu sin importarle la reacción de su madre. Con el pecho pegado al suelo, la niña siguió balanceando sus piernas con actitud juguetona.

Kururi no dijo nada. Permaneció arrodillada sobre el tatami, al lado de Kyouko.

—Si es así, entonces te diré que Tsugaru-san lo estará, Mairu —dijo la mujer con media sonrisa. Pasó sus delicadas manos por el cabello de Kururi—. Han sido ustedes quienes le han contado lo que ocurría, ¿cierto? Le han dicho a Tsugaru-san que se marchara. Y luego Iza-kun lo ha seguido... Ya veo que no me equivoqué al desconfiar de su cambio de actitud.

Mairu miró a su madre por el rabillo del ojo y Kururi la imitó: en ocasiones olvidaban que su hermano y Kyouko eran muy parecidos e igual de hábiles para interpretar a los demás.

Las gemelas en cambio habían heredado muchos rasgos de Shirou, más de los que buscaban reconocer. A pronta edad, se percataron de que su padre había hecho lo mismo que ellas cuando entendieron que la naturaleza de Izaya nunca le permitiría darles el amor que pensaban merecer. Así, debieron proteger sus corazones.

Kururi asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensamos que Iza-nii lo haría, pero decidimos adelantarnos —Mairu se incorporó hasta quedar sentada al igual que estaba su gemela—. Madre, si sabias lo que pensaba hacer Iza-nii, ¿por qué no interviniste?

—Su hermano puede ser muy obstinado en ocasiones. Cuando se propone conseguir "algo" nada puede hacer uno para impedírselo. Además, será una coincidencia, pero él es quien mira a la multitud. Lo saben bien —dijo con suavidad y luego de una pausa añadió: Una madre quiere que sus hijos sean felices, o al menos es lo que yo pretendo. Y si eso puede suceder sin que yo intervenga, lo aceptaré. Lo aceptaré con _gusto._

 _Él estará bien. Lo sé._

 _Y sé también que él se ha dado cuenta. Poco importará si cree que la única manera que tiene de protegerse es negar que es tan humano como cualquier otro..._

 **-o-O-o-**

Al escuchar pasos tras de sí, Shizuo se giró listo para poner la espada en alto.

Bufó y se reprochó el no haberse dado prisa.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Pulga? —espetó Shizuo repentinamente irritado.

Aun así, esperó a que Izaya lo alcanzara. Se daba cuenta de que si bien se pensaba molesto por su llegada también sentía "algo" más...

 _No es posible que me alegre por ver a esta persona._

 _Simplemente no puede suceder. No lo permitiré._

Para suerte suya, Shizuo logró frenar el impulso de tender su mano para ayudarlo a subir.

—Si me dices que piensas cometer sepukku me veré en la obligación de marcharme —empezó a decir Izaya con voz pausada, como si procurara dejar todo en claro—. Definitivamente lo haré, sin pensármelo dos veces. De presentarse la oportunidad, puede que sea yo quien alerte a tu señor. Esta es la única salida que yo te ofrezco: ¿qué pensabas hacer una vez que te fueras del clan, Shizu-chan? Como he dicho, ¿pensabas terminar con tu vida y así faltar a mis expectativas? Aunque pienses diferente, no es tu decisión hacerlo. Pero me siento... intrigado. Quiero que seas tú quien me diga lo que "sé" con certeza.

 _Elige rápido si aceptas la salida o no._

—... —Shizuo lo miró con evidente curiosidad. Por un momento, no pensó en el hecho de haber huido, faltando a su deber, sino que se repitió las palabras del otro.

Sacudió sus hombros y esquivó la mirada de Izaya.

—En otras palabras, me sentiría terriblemente decepcionado si terminaras por decidir que tu existencia no es valiosa. No, eso no suena a lo que un ser humano haría, no es racional. Necesito verte luchar por conservarla, aun si te llamas a ti mismo un samurái —Izaya modificó el tono burlón y habló con expresión seria—. Pero sin importar lo que seas, desees o termines por elegir, ¿no te parece que es preferible seguir jugando a no hacerlo?

—Izaya... —dijo Shizuo con un tono tal que dejaba entrever que se había conmovido. Sus dedos se tensaron al tiempo que se debatía internamente.

Izaya no apartó su atención del samurái mientras éste observaba con detenimiento la mansión y sus alrededores. Posó sus ojos sobre su espada y finalmente volvió a detenerse en su joven amo.

 _En realidad ya he actuado de una forma deshonrosa, pero..._

La risa de Izaya lo interrumpió.

—Shizu-chan, te sugiero que empieces a caminar. Sábete que Shirou-san no tardará en ser informado de tu ausencia y, por supuesto, también de la mía —Izaya sonrió, por completo falto de preocupaciones (o eso aparentó)—. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo. Hay preguntas que merecen ser respondidas y en estos momentos la paciencia me falta. Te repito que soy yo quien decidirá si tu vida pende de un hilo...

 _¿Impaciente? Eso es inusual, pero doy por hecho que no puedo sentirme de otro modo. Quiero saber qué eres exactamente y si acaso podrás divertirme._

 _Luego está el asunto de lo que te debo, Shizu-chan._

—Está bien, Izaya. Acepto lo que dices.

 _Sé que no estoy listo para morir... pero está equivocado._

 _Pienso que no temo a la muerte._

 _Esa no es la razón que tengo para decidirme por huir o quedarme._

Shizuo suspiró.

 _En realidad, he llegado hasta este punto porque soy un cobarde. La verdad es que todo el tiempo tengo miedo... de mí. Siempre._

 _Por eso no puedo hacer más sino aceptar..._

Izaya no añadió más y tampoco se permitió mostrar lo mucho que lo había aliviado aquella respuesta, aunque la hubo anticipado.

Se abrió camino a través de la espesura del bosque y Shizuo lo siguió.

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **16 de abril, madrugada**

Izaya procuró ocultar lo mucho que el frío del lugar lo estaba adormeciendo.

Con el cuerpo entumido, se forzó a seguir pues se encontraba plenamente convencido de que Shirou nunca consentiría que ambos permanecieran sin castigo. Seguramente enviaría hombres en su búsqueda y a saber que consigna les habría dado: captura y luego audiencia en el mejor de los casos...

Así, con el propósito de olvidarse del dolor que sentía en las manos y también en los pies luego de caminar durante horas, se dirigió al malhumorado samurái que encabezaba la marcha.

—Shizu-chan, creo que es buen momento para que empiece a formularte mis preguntas...

—No pienso hablar contigo —dijo Shizuo sin girarse a su compañero. Éste suspiró, aunque no pareció estar realmente molesto. Siguió avanzando por el bosque con aquel andar suyo que lograba irritar a Shizuo. Un andar que implicó cierto esfuerzo de su parte.

—¿Eh? Es una pena. En ese caso tendremos que pasar el resto del camino en completo silencio... ¡Qué aburrido será! El camino es largo, largo, largo.

Shizuo apretó los dientes.

—Dime, ¿por qué sufres? ¿A quién culpas por tener ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué crees que debes aislarte de los demás? Eres una persona iracunda, irreflexiva, pero no eres alguien "diferente", ¿o sí?

El samurái mantuvo la vista en cualquier punto que no fuera Izaya.

—Yo soy... fuerte —reconoció, esperando lograr "aplacar" a la Pulga.

Sin embargo, Izaya alzó una ceja, con actitud burlona.

—¿Fuerte?

—No finjas que no te has dado cuenta. Esa vez en el pueblo... luego en el bosque de los condenados...

—No lo entiendo, Shizu-chan. ¿Por qué razón si odias lo que eres, o, mejor dicho, a la "fuerza sobrehumana" que te define como has dicho, decidiste convertirte en un samurái? Si no quieres que la gente te odie o tema, ¿por qué eliges ser alguien violento? Podrías haber optado por un sinfín de posibilidades que no te llevaran a...

—¿Por qué demonios te importa lo que haga o no haga? Además, fuiste tú quien dijo que podrías saber todo de mí sin ayuda.

—Te repito que eres la personificación de la contradicción. Odias tu fuerza, pero decides convertirte en un guerrero. Dudo mucho que pienses que tienes una obligación moral. Uno quizá tenga prohibido dañar a otros, pero sin duda nada ni nadie dice que tengas que hacer el bien. Ahora, por si eso no fuera poca cosa, decides teñirte el cabello. ¡¿El embrujo de un espíritu?! No me hagas reír, Shizuo. Yo no soy como los demás. Podría contarte que sobre este mundo caminan seres de lo más extraños y quizá ahora te cuente entre ellos, pero sin duda no voy a creer en la existencia de fantasmas... ¿Cuál es la lógica que has tenido para...? ¡Ya sé! ¡No me lo digas! ¡Ya lo entiendo! Pensabas que comportándote como hasta ahora, te aislarías de los demás. Nadie buscaría congeniar contigo, es por eso... por eso lo has hecho, ¿cierto?

—Eso es lo que hiciste tú, no yo —gruñó Shizuo, envolviendo con sus dedos la empuñadura de la espada. Sus dientes rechinaron por segunda vez, pero Izaya decidió hacer caso omiso de su enfado.

—Mmm. No creo que lo hayas entendido. Yo amo a los humanos así que no quiero alejarme de ellos. En realidad, yo pretendo jugar y divertirlos. Así es como tiene que ser.

—En realidad te crees un dios cuando no eres más que un manipulador.

—¿Vamos a tener de nuevo esta conversación? No resultó muy bien la primera vez.

—Nadie lo recuerda mejor que yo, estúpida Pulga. Estabas atado a una cruz, herido y me pediste ayuda.

 _Eso es verdad, pero para que eso ocurriera tenías que haber estado cerca._

—Valorar la vida de uno es perfectamente humano.

—Tú eres un monstruo.

—Ah, entonces somos parecidos. Dime, Shizuo, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué huyes?

—Cállate.

—¿Faltaste a tu palabra?

—Te lo advierto, Pulga de mierda.

—¿Traicionaste a tu antiguo señor?

—Izaya...

—¿Has matado a otros?

Shizuo permaneció en silencio, pero le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

—¿He acertado? —los ojos de Izaya delataron su emoción—. ¿Dejaste morir a alguien o tú mismo fuiste el causante? ¡Sí que es toda una sorpresa! Yo en cambio nunca me he considerado tan malvado como para matar a una persona, pero, por supuesto, no soy un hombre decente como para evitar que lo hagan. Si lo deciden, si quieren morir o sufren accidentes, no podemos hacer nada por impedirlo.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar portarte así? Eres un verdadero... —dijo Shizuo, aunque se había dicho que mantendría la boca cerrada.

—No eludas la pregunta, Shizu-chan.

—Fue un error salvarte.

—Si así lo crees, está bien. Quizá no eres tan "bueno" como pensé. Y como resultes ser también aburrido, empezare a preocuparme por tu bienestar, monstruo.

Shizuo se detuvo y lo encaró.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Dices que soy un monstruo... y tienes razón. ¿Qué pretendes obtener al seguirme? ¿Qué estas esperando?

—Quiero saber qué eres; si eres un ser humano, te amare, así como amo a los demás, pero si no lo eres, si acaso resultas ser un monstruo, entonces voy a matarte. Voy a matarte por ser una aberración y para cuidar de mis humanos. Esa es mi respuesta.

—No podrías matarme, aunque lo intentaras el resto de tu vida, la cual preveo no será muy larga. Tú morirás joven y a manos de "tus" humanos y no durmiendo plácidamente.

—Puedo aceptarlo.

—Eres patético.

—¿Lo crees así? Quizá pienses que me encuentro solo y tienes razón, pero eso no significa que yo sea infeliz. Mi amor unilateral es lo único que necesito para sentirme satisfecho, no importa lo que pienses.

—Yo no soy como tú. No querría serlo nunca.

—Shizu-chan, es muy claro que nunca podrás imitarme. Aunque seas un monstruo o cualquier otra cosa, pienso que no estarás solo. Tú necesitas del amor de los demás y, por alguna razón, habrá quién te acepte. Si eres humano, bien, si no lo eres, no intentes parecerte a uno. ¿Qué sentido tendría el negar tu naturaleza? Acéptala, reconoce que tiene valor ser un monstruo y luego juega conmigo: no te permitas morir.

—¿Y quién es el irracional en este cuadro? Dices que debo aceptar al monstruo que soy y también que reconozca que esa forma de vida tiene un valor en sí misma. Luego dices que me matarás —dijo Shizuo con semblante serio. Luego bufó—. No importa. Yo no pienso ser el entretenimiento de nadie, así que lárgate. Dile a Shirou lo que ha sucedido, ¿qué más da? Yo soy capaz de vencer a cualquiera, podría matarte ahora. Lo sabes, lo sabes y por eso tus palabras son amenazas sin sentido.

—Crees que estoy amenazándote... ¡en verdad que eres un imbécil! Siendo honesto, espero que seas humano y nada más; si lo eres podré brindarte el único amor que necesitas: el mío. El mío pues me da lo mismo lo que hagas o no. Si has matado, si has robado, si has mentido, no me importa en absoluto. Yo los amo a todos, yo los amo y no los juzgo, su pasado sólo me interesa para encontrar la manera con la cual divertirme. Ya lo ves, no hago distinciones. Al final del día, ninguno importa más que el otro.

 _Pero, una vez más, estás en lo correcto al no tomarme en serio. Me doy cuenta de que las probabilidades apuntan a que resultaría todo en lo mismo, aun cuando fueras un monstruo._

 _Eso es... peligroso y poco deseable. Es igual de problemático que negar la existencia de un dios y aceptar la muerte. Es por eso por lo que... no puedo dejarte ir todavía._

 _Por otra parte, si continúas rabiando y nada más... no hay de qué preocuparse._

 _No hay palabras a las cuales temer._

 _No hay palabras que tuvieran la intención de hundirse en mí..._

—Aunque sea eso cierto, prefiero a todos antes que a ti. Pensaba que te sentías solitario y por ello no acepté la salida que me disté. Lo admito: yo me odio por esta fuerza que daña a los demás, incluso a los que me importan... Pero si es cierto que te sientes conectado con los demás, aunque sea a costa de su odio, no tengo razones por las que compadecerte o... — _pensar que no somos tan diferentes_.

—Al menos me alegrare de comprobar que no eres un completo idiota.

—Mi respuesta es que soy un monstruo. Ahora, trata de matarme, si acaso eres capaz. De lo contrario, vete. Eres insoportable, eres... alguien del que se debe huir.

—Entonces, consideras que eres mejor que yo. Yo soy "malvado" y tú tratas de no serlo. Pues en ese caso demuéstralo: mátame. O mejor aún, ¡tratemos de matarnos, aquí y ahora! Ódiame, si así lo quieres. Yo amo a los humanos, y pienso que por esa razón ellos deberían amarme de vuelta. Si tú me odias, yo me forzare a sentir lo mismo —Izaya llevó su mano al obi y luego portó una larga cuchilla.

Shizuo mostró una sonrisa perversa.

—Acabemos con esto, Pulga. Yo te odio.

—Monstruo.

 _No hay nada por lo que preocuparse..._

* * *

 **N. del. A.** ¡Hola, hola! Espero que les haya gustado la actualización.

¡Les deseo un muy bonito fin de semana! (^w^) ¡Abrazos y besos!

Schinkovinu: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que el Cap. haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulos VI y VII

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **16 de abril, madrugada**

De imprevisto, Izaya se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Con el pecho punzando, les dio un vistazo a las plantas de sus pies, para ese momento llenas de profundos cortes, y luego avanzó un par de metros antes de permitirse caer sentado.

 _En definitiva, Shizuo, eres lo que dices ser._

Luego de esconder la cuchilla en el obi, Izaya se giró al bosque que lo circundaba, pero no encontró señal alguna que le indicara que no estaba solo. Así, se llevó una mano al pecho al tiempo que notaba que aquel sentimiento abrumador que experimentó al ver la fuerza desmedida del samurái seguía latente en su interior.

 _Eres tan fuerte que difícilmente puede pensarse que perteneces a este mundo._

 _Eres un monstruo y un idiota a partes iguales._

Resopló débilmente.

 _Te hallarán pronto: con todo el escándalo que has armado, el sendero con árboles arrancados desde la raíz, la huida de los animales... Sí, será una eventualidad que den contigo. Pero ¿qué puede importarme? Como has dicho, eres capaz de matarlos a todos. Otro asunto es si el portarte así te destruye poco a poco... ¡Bah, cada uno con sus demonios!_

Izaya se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de mantener el calor pues el aire que soplaba parecía querer cortarlo como una navaja. Creyó que no tardaría en dormirse.

Cuando el samurái encontró a su joven amo tiritando y reparó en su aspecto, le llegó un pensamiento que lo forzó a bajar la mirada. Permaneció quieto y fingió examinar el lugar. Notó que el enojo se había disipado casi por completo luego de la persecución que no pensó sería larga. Aun así, decidió colocar la espada fuera de su alcance.

Cuando se acercó no pudo ignorar la sangre que manchaba los pies de Izaya y por una breve fracción de segundo, Shizuo se planteó ir a buscar las sandalias perdidas. Al instante, ahogó una sonrisa.

 _Estúpida Pulga, ¿por qué no permite que lo odie sin que me cuestione mis razones?_

 _Cuando fue tras de mí, no lo dudó..._

 _¿Por qué?_

Shizuo se acomodó a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Izaya apenas lo miró.

—Eres un ser de lo más extraño...

—Cállate.

—Y tus cambios de humor siempre me darán dolor de cabeza —Izaya no se movió del lugar, aunque pensaba que era lo tenía que hacer. Suspiró antes de hablar—. Está bien, Shizu-chan: acepto que huyas, no me importa. Regresaré al clan y me olvidare de ti. Hay muchos humanos potencialmente interesantes después de todo. Y un monstruo sin duda no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea "romper" lo que se encuentre en su camino y por ello ser rechazado por los demás. Así que no continuaré haciendo concesiones contigo. No las mereces.

 _Claro, lo que digo es mentira, pero tú la aceptarás._

 _Humano o monstruo... el resultado será el mismo._

—¿Por qué de la nada dices algo como eso? Pensaba que estarías mofándote por saber...

—¿Lo que hiciste...? Honestamente, pensaba que serías diferente al resto y por eso quise seguirte. Pero contemplar los sentimientos de culpa, de remordimiento en los seres humanos no es inusual. Por el contrario, es algo absolutamente cotidiano y por lo mismo no está cerca de parecerme placentero. ¿Mofarme? ¿De qué? Si eres un asesino, un ladrón... ¿qué me importa?

—Lo aceptas únicamente porque no piensas renegar de ti —quiso replicar.

—Y si así fuera, ¿por qué protestas? ¿No es tu deseo no ser temido?

—Quizá. No lo sé. Pero no sería suficiente que tú fueras el único que no lo hiciera.

Izaya soltó una risilla.

—Afortunadamente mi amor siempre será unilateral.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

—Olvídalo, Shizuo. Un monstruo como tú no lo entendería de ningún modo.

 _Das miedo, sin duda, pero, una vez más, no por las razones que siempre has creído._

Izaya no tardó en cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

Por su parte, Shizuo se mantuvo despierto y muy alerta. Y mientras la noche se alejaba, contó los cortes que había recibido en todo el cuerpo.

 _Tú y yo somos igual de extraños._

 _Y por eso no seriamos capaz de matarnos..._

 _Al igual que yo, lo sabes._

 _Y sé también que no hay nada que te retenga en este lugar._

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **16 de abril, mañana**

Eran las primeras horas del día cuando Izaya se desperezó y se incorporó con el cuerpo entumido.

En vista de que en aquel tramo del bosque la vida silvestre era prácticamente nula, Izaya no tardó en hallar a Shizuo..., o a Tsugaru o como fuera que el malhumorado samurái buscara llamarse a partir de ese momento.

Al advertir la presencia de su compañero, Shizuo no siguió caminando.

Observó con detenimiento el paisaje que tenía por delante y después se giró a Izaya. Éste pareció contrariado, pero se mantuvo en silencio y mirándolo con los mismos ojos escrutadores de su madre.

—Querías matarme —declaró Shizuo.

—Sí, eso fue lo que pretendí hacer.

—Y yo dije que te odiaba.

 _En verdad creí que ese sentimiento era odio._

—...

Shizuo inhaló hondo.

—Izaya, ven conmigo.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos te sucede? —Izaya se cruzó de brazos y buscó entender al otro—. No soy tu amo, no quiero serlo; no le debes nada a nadie.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

—Por pensar que "Shizuo" es un mejor nombre que "Tsugaru", sólo por eso —habló en tono suave—. Dices que no crees en seres sobrenaturales, así que pienso que quizá te muestres escéptico ante la idea de que yo no estaba destinado a servir nunca al clan Orihara.

—Nuestro encuentro fue una casualidad, nada más que eso.

—Eso es únicamente tu opinión, Pulga. Antes pensé que, de alguna manera, estaba atado a ti... Aunque eres una terrible persona, no parece importarme. Después de todo, somos el reflejo el uno del otro. Pero, si tienes razón y todo ha sido al azar, elige: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 _La verdad es que sin importar nuestra naturaleza parece que buscamos hacernos compañía. Aun si tratamos de irnos, siempre volvemos al mismo sitio._

 _En mi caso lo único que hacía falta fue el querer conocerlo._

Izaya se tomó unos momentos antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

Se adelantó hasta que los separó un palmo de distancia.

—No quiero volver a sentirme aburrido. Sentirse de ese modo es insoportable. Quiero ser lo que soy: quiero ser la persona que mira a la multitud, siempre.

Shizuo rio y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

 _Estaba en lo cierto: convirtió el aburrimiento en una enfermedad._

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Quizá sea divertido "observar" humanos. Además, no quiero seguir huyendo... _Es ciertamente insoportable_.

—O monstruos, cualquiera de los dos nos vendrá bien. Y no es necesario que huyas, ¿por qué tendrías que hacerlo si yo te puedo aceptar tal cual eres? Debe ser cierto pues eres el primer monstruo al que soy capaz de amar —Izaya habló con rapidez, como si no quisiera ser interrumpido o, mejor dicho, como si pensara que lo que decía era razón suficiente para sentirse avergonzado—. Sin embargo, aunque no se más tu amo, procura divertirme.

Shizuo hizo el ademán de estirar su mano. Y, ante la vacilación que mostró, Izaya la tomó entre sus dedos heridos.

—No huyas, Shizuo.

—En algún momento sabrán lo que hice. Shirou...

—Eso no es ningún problema: nada que yo ame podrán arrebatarme. Yo soy el único que decide cómo jugar. Además, ¿de qué sirve tener una fuerza sobrehumana si no la utilizas? Si es lo que te "define", acéptala, Shizuo.

 _Accidente fortuito o no... llegaste en el mejor momento._

 _No entiendo por qué permitiré que tus palabras se hundan en mi corazón._

—Izaya.

El joven Orihara ocultó con dificultades el sobresalto que sintió cuando Shizuo se abrazó a él.

—Eres más molesto que una Pulga.

—¿Y tú que puedes saber?

—Lo sé, créelo. Yo creo que eres capaz de amar a todos, aunque suena imposible.

—Quizá sí que es imposible... —murmuró antes de atreverse a devolverle el abrazo—. Si acaso me he mentido durante todos estos años ¿me dirás lo que implica la palabra "amor"?

Shizuo sonrió a medias.

—No creo ser quien, para darte una respuesta, pero tratáremos de entender qué significa... Pulga.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **16 de abril, noche**

—¡Maldición, Izaya! ¡Vuelve aquí! —protestó Shizuo—. Esa Pulga de mierda...

El aludido sonrió e indiferente ignoró al samurái. Siendo honesto, ya estaba harto de sólo disfrutar de la compañía de árboles y más árboles, y nada de humanos. Por lo anterior, no tuvo más opción que desviarse del bosque pese a las quejas de Shizuo.

 _Deberías agradecer que conozca estos lares. Por lo menos, mejor que tú._

Izaya se aproximó al muro de piedra que sostenía una modesta vivienda y llamó a la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato, los recibió un hombre de mediana edad con un semblante que delataba su desconfianza. Shizuo no pudo culparlo.

Izaya se llevó la mano al bolsillo interno del kimono y le mostró al hombre aquello que tomó.

—¿De dónde ha sacado ese dinero? —preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido, aunque Izaya advirtió que lo había tentado.

En tanto, Shizuo se notó aliviado dado que no reconoció quiénes eran. Cuestión que lo sorprendió pues eran un par... muy peculiar. Decidió confiar en que Izaya sabía que no correrían riesgo alguno si pasaban la noche en el sitio.

—Esa es una pregunta peligrosa —se adelantó Izaya—. Pero yo sugeriría que no buscara inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le conciernen. Podría terminar... mal, terriblemente mal —siseó—. Decídase por aceptar el dinero y déjenos quedarnos aquí hasta la mañana. Estoy convencido de que no le negará a un par de viajeros un merecido descanso y menos aun cuando ofrecen una buena paga.

El hombre vaciló unos instantes antes de permitirles entrar. Miró de soslayo la espada de Shizuo y luego la sonrisa descarada de su compañero.

Se encogió de hombros antes de guiarlos a una habitación que estaba destinada al almacenaje de leña (Shizuo pensó fugazmente en el trabajo que le había ahorrado debido a su arrebato en el bosque).

Aunque el sitio estaba escasamente iluminado, Shizuo se percató de que la Pulga, con la piel pálida, seguía tiritando y apostó porque estaba reprimiendo las ganas de quejarse por las heridas recibidas durante su breve riña.

Sin mediar palabras, Shizuo se despojó de su haori y se lo tendió a Izaya quien se había acomodado en una esquina. Éste lo aceptó de buena gana no sólo porque el frío lo estaba calando hasta los huesos, sino porque disfrutaba de ver a Shizuo ruborizado.

Aquella era una actitud que pensó no iba acorde con quien se consideraba un verdadero monstruo.

 _Tú eres el único que puede tener un gesto amable y segundos más tarde un deseo incontenible de estrangular a los demás ante la menor provocación._

 **-o-O-o-**

Con el corazón agitado y la respiración ligeramente entrecortada, Shizuo se incorporó hasta sentarse y apoyar la espalda en la pared. Sin prestar realmente atención a su entorno, permaneció quieto y procurando en todo momento no pensar en nada...

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, intranquilo.

—Los demonios no le permiten a uno descansar, ¿cierto?

El samurái no se volvió a Izaya, sino que optó por fumar con el kiseru.

Izaya lo observó desde su sitio.

—Necesitas entender que, aunque intentes huir de tu pasado, aun si persistes en ello toda una vida, el pasado te seguirá, por siempre. Por eso, lo mejor será que aceptes a los demonios que te atormentan —dijo antes de tenderse nuevamente sobre el suelo.

—¿Te ha servido a ti? —preguntó Shizuo con ligero enfado. Formó una serie de anillos con el humo y los vio disiparse, aunque para ello tuvo que forzar los ojos.

—Yo soy lo que soy y no hay nada de malo en eso.

Shizuo se percató de que Izaya esperaba una réplica de su parte. Una réplica que no fue capaz de dar, pues, por algún motivo que no lograba precisar todavía, se pensaba obligado a tener ciertas reservas con la Pulga.

En su lugar preguntó:

—Noso... Yo sé porque me alejo de los demás, pero ¿tú cuál razón tienes?

Shizuo quiso probar a leer la expresión del otro.

 _Inesperadamente, Izaya se mantuvo en silencio._

 _¿Razones?_

 _Ante esa pregunta lo único que puedo pensar es... que nunca podría serte sincero._

 _... lo que sé es que quise creer que amaba a todos menos a uno._

 _Si lo dijera, ¿lo entenderías?_

 _Ahí está mi única razón._

—¿Pulga?

—Je... Shizu-chan, hay preguntas que es mejor no responder.

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, mañana**

A Izaya lo despertó el hambre. Cuestión esperada pues durante el trayecto desde la mansión hasta el pueblo apenas habían logrado hacerse de un par de hojas comestibles y su anfitrión les había dado únicamente una porción de musubi que comieron sin disfrutar.

Izaya se incorporó y estiró, y aunque el haori gris no le sentaba en absoluto decidió que era mejor que nada. Así, antes de salir del cuarto observó con detenimiento a Shizuo, quien dormía plenamente, pero sin soltar la espada enfundada.

 _Supongo que tal vez no es posible que te rindas ante tu naturaleza, Shizu-chan._

Sin esforzarse por pasar desapercibido, Izaya logró esquivar a los inquilinos y dirigirse al camino principal que, para su desagrado, lo encontró prácticamente desierto; le hubiera gustado obtener noticias, especialmente aquellas que pudieran mantenerlo al tanto de las acciones de Shirou. Y qué mejor si se daba la casualidad de saber más del samurái.

 _Por alguna razón te noto nervioso..._

En vista de que su anfitrión, que se negó a revelarles su nombre, había tenido la decencia de ofrecerle un par de sandalias, Izaya se aventuró a caminar hasta que llegó a la parte más alejada del pueblo, donde las pocas personas que salieron a su encuentro apenas le dedicaron un vistazo y permanecieron con la atención puesta en sus tareas.

O de ese modo fue el proceder de la mayoría.

De súbito, alguien le propinó un fuerte empujón en su afán por huir como si de ello dependiera su vida. El extraño dio un ligero traspiés, pero no tardó en incorporarse sin gracia alguna para luego perderse entre las callejuelas con una velocidad digna de aplauso.

Izaya lo siguió con la mirada y cuando se volvió para continuar con su inspección, se vio en la necesidad de retroceder de un salto y, casi inmediatamente, se armó con su cuchilla.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí...? —preguntó sosegadamente.

Izaya miró con evidente interés a la mujer que tenía delante. Sin bajar la guardia, Izaya se alegró de comprobar que el cuchillo no le había hecho el menor corte superficial en el cuerpo. Únicamente su kimono tenía un tajo en una de las amplias mangas.

Envalentonado, sonrió con aire altanero.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a la espalda, ocultando así la cuchilla con la que ágilmente logró esquivar el ataque.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza con teatralidad y avanzó hacia Izaya.

El joven no se inmutó ante la visión de un par de ojos rojos. Con aquel cabello largo y piel desvaída, de alguna manera, la mujer le recordó a las muñecas que fabricaban en Kyoto y que ocasionalmente Shirou y Kyouko regalaban a las gemelas.

—Haruna. Haruna Niekawa —respondió ella con voz aterciopelada y una gran sonrisa que era todo menos agradable. Acercó el cuchillo a su pecho y lo abrazó como si le profesara un enorme cariño—. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué has pensado que puedes interponerte entre mi amor y yo...? —señaló a Izaya con el cuchillo y luego avanzó un par de pasos.

Izaya advirtió que la gente se había esfumado.

Esbozó una mueca burlona.

 **[...]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Les mando un gran abrazo! ¡Gracias por leer! ^W^


	7. Capítulo VIII

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, mañana**

Haruna Niekawa no dio un paso más, pero mantuvo su amenazante abrazo; sostuvo el cuchillo contra su pecho mientras sus inquietantes ojos rojos seguían puestos sobre Izaya, de un modo tal, que cualquier otro que no fuera él, se vería obligado a rehuir, a bajar la vista.

En cambio, Izaya esbozó media sonrisa.

En realidad, no se sentía intimidado de ninguna manera, sino, por el contrario, pensó que la mirada de Haruna encontraba descanso en la suya y viceversa.

De alguna manera, se vio entusiasmado. Quizá porque creía que la inesperada reunión con aquella extraña era un augurio de que pasarían "cosas" interesantes.

 _Tan interesantes como fue tu llegada, Tsugaru..._

 _O tal vez más interesantes que eso._

—¿Quién soy yo para interponerme entre tu amor y tú? —repitió Izaya con expresión divertida—. Es tan curioso que alguien me dedique ese tipo de discurso, ¿sabes? Precisamente a mí, quien los ama a todos. A los humanos, quiero decir.

 _Yo, quien soy el que mira a la multitud._

 _Siempre desde lo alto, como un dios._

Izaya se volvió unos momentos a su alrededor, sin importarle si la muñeca que tenía delante decidía atacarlo nuevamente. De hecho, esperaba que lo hiciera. La excitación que sentía aumentaba de un momento a otro.

Sus dedos acariciaron el mango de la cuchilla.

—Aquel que ha huido es "tu amor"... ¿cierto? Sí es así, a mí parecer tú y yo tendremos que aceptar un amor unilateral, un hermoso amor unilateral. ¿Qué piensas, Haruna Niekawa? —Izaya rio estridentemente, aunque, en el fondo, le pareció que la risa fue la respuesta que se forzó a dar para ocultar "algo" a lo que no pensaba poner nombre.

Siguió riendo hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron notoriamente y, por toda respuesta, la joven desdibujó su sonrisa.

Izaya guardó silencio y pareció estudiar el cambio que provocó en ella.

Haruna lanzó una rápida cuchillada y el movimiento que hizo reafirmó la idea de Izaya sobre compararla con una muñeca. Con una muñeca "monstruosa", pero a su modo, espléndida.

Izaya esquivó el ataque, y el que le siguió.

Y no buscó atacarla en ningún momento.

 _Es verdad... Ahora lo sé. Yo sólo necesito reír._

 _Necesito saberme entretenido._

 _Necesito amar a otros._

 _Necesito ese amor unilateral._

Izaya retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al tiempo que ágilmente esquivaba al cuchillo enemigo.

—Eres escurridizo —comentó Haruna—. Pero yo también lo soy.

Lanzó una fugaz cuchillada que esperaba acertara en el blanco.

—¡Izaya! —el aludido sintió como "alguien" lo tomó por el cuello del kimono y lo empujó con rudeza a un lado, desviándolo de la trayectoria del cuchillo de Haruna. La joven apretó los dientes cuando falló el golpe, pero no tardó en recomponerse.

Miró al recién llegado y al instante formó una sonrisa que le iba de una oreja a la otra, justo como la que exhibió en un principio. Desde su sitio, Izaya creyó leer locura en aquella mueca y su interés lo hizo olvidarse del dolor que sintió cuando Shizuo lo puso "a salvo".

Shizuo tenía un semblante rígido. Había desenfundado su espada y adoptado una postura defensiva. Izaya reparó en sus nudillos blancos por el apretón que estaba dando en torno a la empuñadura de la espada.

—Tú.

—Ah, Heiwajima-san, pensé que no lo vería de nuevo —dijo ella con un tono dulce que no parecía coincidir con su expresión desencajada—. No pensé que lo vería después de aquel "pequeño" incidente —rio.

Shizuo hizo rechinar los dientes y le dio un vistazo a Izaya, quien no se había molestado en levantarse del suelo. Sólo cuando notó que Shizuo lo observaba se puso de pie, hizo el ademán de limpiarse el polvo del kimono y después soltó una risilla burlona.

—Agradezco tus servicios, pero, como habrás podido notar, la estábamos pasando bien...

—¿Te ha cortado?

—¿Eh? —Izaya se mostró un tanto perplejo pues, aunque esperaba encontrar solamente rabia en las facciones del otro, halló una seriedad que, de alguna manera, lo inquietó.

—Joder, Pulga, ¿te ha cortado? —tronó Shizuo. Se acercó a él, pero sin dejar de vigilar a la joven.

—¿Ves sangre en algún sitio? —se mofó Izaya e hizo el ademán de mirarse los brazos.

Shizuo bufó y luego se dirigió a Haruna.

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio y recelo.

—Lo que empezamos... no puede tener un final diferente.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, Heiwajima-san. Eso es lo que usted cree. Pero, no importa que tenga esa increíble fuerza que anhelo, al final, lograremos amarlo también —el tono dulce de su voz de alguna manera logró que aquellas palabras resultaran escalofriantes—. Saika será quien decida el mejor final. Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió. E Izaya sonrió a medias.

No pensó que alguien más pudiera hacerle frente al monstruo. El desafío de Haruna despertó una parte que había permanecido dormitando luego de que Shizuo apareciera en su vida.

—Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré: me veré en la obligación de forzarte a que rompas tu promesa —Shizuo respiró hondamente antes de mirar a Izaya. Cuando se dio por enterado de la emoción de éste, Shizuo no creyó sentirse más calmado.

—Ven. —Shizuo dijo aquello con un tono que no daba cabida a replicas. Así, Izaya acató la orden, aunque guiado por su curiosidad. Y nada más...

Haruna no mostró intenciones de seguirlos.

Dejando caer lánguidamente su brazo a un costado, pero sin soltar el cuchillo, permaneció completamente inmóvil e Izaya notó su mirada puesta fijamente sobre él, como si en verdad pudiera sentirla, palparla.

—Shizuo...

—Ahora no —gruñó. No enfundó la espada—. Nos vamos de este maldito lugar.

—¿Y adónde piensas ir? —dijo Izaya con intenciones de provocarlo.

—No me importa lo que quieras, yo no seré el que te divierta.

—¿Quién es Saika?

Shizuo dio la impresión de haberse quedado helado.

Izaya pensó que tendría que preguntar una segunda vez, pero Shizuo habló:

—¿Saika? —las palabras le resultaron difíciles de pronunciar, por algún motivo que deseó ignorar durante todo el tiempo que le fuera posible—. Saika es como tú.

Izaya no dijo nada.

Únicamente, se recordó que no necesitaba nada que no fuera un amor unilateral.

 _Eres un monstruo, Shizu-chan._

Trató de reír, pero no tardó en frenar sus intentos.

 _¿Qué sentido tendría?_

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, tarde**

Sin percatarse de que atardecía, Shizuo pasó largo rato refunfuñando y soltando una buena tanda de maldiciones.

Luego del encuentro con aquella "muñeca", Izaya se había esfumado (sin dar mayores explicaciones) y Shizuo decidió que no lo seguiría (en parte, por orgullo). Además, bien sabía que su amo no iría lejos y que éste regresaría a más tardar al día siguiente, pero, de no ser de este modo, Shizuo se convenció de que se resignaría a sólo aceptarlo...

 _Saika._

 _¡Saika!_

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó al tiempo que estampó su puño contra el tronco de un árbol, el cual se quebró por la mitad y cayó con un ruido estrepitoso.

 _¿Por qué justo ahora debo encontrarla de nuevo?_

 _Mierda, mierda..._

El samurái empezó a caminar de un lado a otro y con sus dedos (los de una mano repletos de astillas) en torno a la empuñadura de la espada. Se contuvo para no golpear con ella el resto de los árboles que lo circundaban.

Así, sobre la colina, Shizuo paró en seco y divisó el camino por donde habían llegado y luego el sitio donde Haruna se encontró con Izaya.

Pese a todo, Shizuo suspiró aliviado cuando recordó que la mujer no había cortado a su molesto compañero. Hubiera sido un verdadero problema que no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

 _Un problema lejos de que pudiera importarme lo que suceda con él_ , se repitió un par de veces hasta que creyó sus palabras.

Shizuo se dejó caer sentado, sin soltar la espada.

 _Tendríamos que haber continuado la marcha..._

El samurái apretó los dientes al recordar que, por su culpa, hubieran tenido que detenerse a descansar de cualquier forma. De no haber montado en cólera, no habría tenido que darse la persecución del bosque e Izaya no tendría los pies repletos de heridas.

Sin embargo, Shizu creyó enojarse del todo cuando evocó la mirada fascinada con la que Izaya había contemplado a Haruna Niekawa. Deseó entonces desviar sus pensamientos porque la conclusión de que aborreciera y no tanto a dos personas en algún punto similares lo hacía sentir verdaderamente enfermo. Y monstruoso...

 _Incluso me ha puesto una mueca._

Apretó los dientes.

 _El imbécil se lo ha ganado a pulso._

 _Yo no..._

—Ha puesto una expresión extraña, siendo que usted se llama a sí mismo un monstruo, Heiwajima-san. ¿Por qué se ha marchado tan repentinamente? Después de todo, sus palabras fueron: "La estábamos pasando bien..." No huya de nuevo.

Shizuo se puso de pie de un salto, para después encarar a Haruna. La sorpresa de verla no la pudo evitar. Por un lado, estaba convencido de que la mujer estaría con Izaya pues, por algún motivo que no terminaba por entender, éste se mostró interesado en la "muñeca" y viceversa. Por otro, ¿no acaso Haruna estaba empeñada en capturar a un pobre infeliz y amarlo?

Frunció el ceño y mantuvo la espada en alto.

—Ya te lo he advertido antes, ¡lárgate! —gruñó—. De lo contrario, voy a pensar que estás dispuesta a morir. No te daré más oportunidades.

—Eh... ¿Sería capaz de convertirse en un asesino? ¿Eso es lo que busca decirme? —preguntó ella en tono que fingía inocencia. Dio media vuelta de tal modo que su cabello y ropas ondearon—. Si es cierto eso, ¿por qué me ha perdonado la vida una vez y luego otra, Heiwajima-san? ¿Qué ha cambiado en esta ocasión? —volvió a colocarse frente al hombre y le dedicó una mirada dulce y, al mismo tiempo, calculadora. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado notoriamente.

Shizuo endureció su expresión, pero sí que pensó en lo dicho.

 _¿Por qué razón dice?_

 _Quizá por la que tuve cuando decidí salvar al imbécil de la Pulga: porque soy un cobarde, porque no quiero ser un monstruo._

 _Y, quizá, porque..._

Shizuo bajó la mirada por unos momentos.

 _Únicamente por eso._

Haruna sonrío tan pronunciadamente que Shizuo pensó que había logrado hacerse daño. Pero descartó cualquier tipo de "preocupación" y dudas cuando, en un movimiento rápido, Haruna exhibió su largo cuchillo.

La conmoción de Shizuo logró que sujetara con menor fuerza la espada. En realidad, el samurái se sorprendió de no verse arremetiendo contra la joven aun cuando la furia lo envolvía rápidamente. Temió que ésta pudiera controlarlo e incluso hacer que buscara hacerle frente con las manos desnudas.

El arma de Haruna estaba en su totalidad manchada de sangre y ésta era de un color tan intenso que no cabía la menor duda de que era fresca. Al instante de notarlo, el estómago de Shizuo se hizo un nudo.

—Sí, precisamente. De esa expresión he hablado... —rio Haruna.

Siguió riendo y también blandió el cuchillo de un lado a otro, de manera que varias gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el pasto e incluso sobre el rostro de Shizuo.

—Pero... ¿¡qué demonios has hecho esta vez?!

—Pero ¿qué dice? —se burló ella—. Usted ya conoce cuál es la respuesta. La sabe perfectamente. Haré lo que sea necesario para que, de una vez por todas, yo logre amarlo. ¡Quiero amarlo! ¡Y, por supuesto, quiero poseer su fuerza! ¡Saika la obtendrá para mí! ¡Me lo ha prometido y yo se lo prometo a usted!

El torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios de Shizuo desembocaron en una sola palabra.

 _Izaya._

 **[…]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, votar o comentar! ¡Espero que pasen un excelente día! ¡Un abrazo! (^W^)

Misaki le fay: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Me ha sacado una sonrisa y motivado. ¡Ojalá sea de tu agrado el resto de la historia!


	8. Capítulo IX

**El CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, tarde**

Izaya no tardó en encontrar a la muñeca.

Luego de haberse alejado de Shizuo y de sus palabras, Izaya había vuelto sobre sus pasos y, de ese modo, la halló, esperándolo con el mango del cuchillo bien sujeto entre los pálidos dedos.

—Haruna Niekawa, quisiera que me contaras todo lo que sabes sobre Shizuo —pidió de improviso y con media sonrisa.

Haruna se levantó del suelo, pero no dio un solo paso en su dirección.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es de mi interés. Necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre él.

Haruna pareció meditar su respuesta. Y al cabo de un rato, volvió a sentarse.

Izaya permaneció de pie, pero se acercó para recargarse en el tronco de un árbol. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Éste es el medio por el cual Saika puede amar... —dijo Haruna mostrándole ambas caras del cuchillo—. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la primera vez que la utilicé. Bueno, lo correcto sería decir que desde el día en que yo acepté ser el instrumento de Saika, hecho que no es algo despreciable... —Haruna soltó una risilla—. Pensándomelo bien, creo que me gustaría poder convencerte de mis palabras. Me gustaría mucho.

—Confía en que en estos momentos no me arriesgare a desconfiar de ti.

—Temo desilusionarte: no hay mucho que decir sobre Heiwajima-san.

—Al menos que me cuentes lo que sabes, no podré decidir si tienes razón —insistió.

Haruna asintió y luego posó su mirada en el cielo.

—Cuando me decidí por buscar a esa persona que amo, no me importó nada más. Use a Saika. Le ofrecí humanos por montones. Al principio eran tan pocos los que eran amados que nadie pareció sospechar que algo estaba pasando. Después de todo, fui en extremo cautelosa, no podía arriesgarme a perder tan magnífica oportunidad. Así, empecé por los barrios bajos y olvidados. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que pulularan por todas partes muchos humanos con ojos rojos que, por voluntad de Saika, "cortaban a otros", de tal modo que, al final, no cabía duda de que tenían que tomarse medidas para frenarlos. Tú, tú eres Orihara Izaya del clan Orihara, ya te reconozco. Puedes saber perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, ¿cierto? ¿El daimio de tu clan qué haría si toda su gente de repente actuara de manera "violenta", aun si es para conseguir amarse los unos a los otros?

—Simple: Shirou-san los mandaría matar a todos. Tengo mis reservas de si acaso mostraría dudas si su esposa e hijas fueran poseídas por un "demonio", pero con los demás no tendría mayores reparos, lo sé muy bien —comentó Izaya en absoluto escandalizado. En su voz no había el menor signo de desaprobación.

—Precisamente: el líder del Clan donde empezaron a nacer los hijos de Saika, pensó exactamente lo mismo: mandó a todos sus samuráis a que eliminaran a esa "gentuza descontrolada". Y se empeñaron en hacerlo: todos ellos. Sin excepción —dijo Haruna e hizo una pausa para observar al otro. De nuevo, Izaya no mostró signo alguno de que se hubiera sorprendido con su declaración—. Te lo he advertido: no hay mucho que contar. Shizuo hizo lo que le ordenaron. Y, por supuesto siendo lo que es, ¿por cuánto tiempo crees que pude contrarrestar su fuerza monstruosa? Con el clan diezmado, tuve que plantearme ofrecer la retirada, pero finalmente decidí continuar usando a Saika hasta que no quedaran más "recursos" a mi disposición. Todo porque deseaba con todo mi corazón encontrar a Takashi...

 _No. Eso que dices puede ser cierto, pero no es toda la verdad._

 _Shizuo es todo menos predecible._

 _Él no..._

—Aposté porque Saika y los enviados del daimio, en especial Heiwajima-san, lograrían que no quedara nada en ese lugar, pero, sin que yo pueda entender muy bien a la fecha cómo, tu sirviente cambió de parecer, aun cuando todos conocen lo que conlleva desobedecer al señor de uno. Al final, debió matarlo. Lo mató a sangre fría: le cortó el cuerpo de un tajo. Era la solución a todo: yo nunca pensaría ir contra los deseos de Saika, así que me era imposible "liberarlos". Por eso, Heiwajima-san mató a su amo y, con ello, dejó a todos los hijos de Saika seguir con lo que se les había encomendado. Y, sin embargo, cuando me ha visto, ha tenido el descaro de permitirme marchar: él sabe que fui yo quién provocó todo ese caos, de modo que no lo entendí. ¿Por qué si aceptó traicionar a quién le juró lealtad no pudo después matar también a quién lo obligó a tomar esa decisión? ¡Yo le conté todo porque, al igual que tú, sentí una inmensa curiosidad! ¿Por qué cambió de opinión cuando ya había causado mucho daño? ¿No sería lógico que tratara de vengarse? ¿O, si acaso lo prefería, a cometer seppuku? No lo entendí. Pero, luego, el día de hoy he visto su expresión y... lo supe. Sin embargo, tú que tuviste la oportunidad de alejarte de todo esto, regresaste a buscarme. Estoy tentada a sentirme conmovida, aunque, claro, me hubiera gustado que aquello lo hubiera hecho Takashi... Mi querido Takashi-san.

Sólo entonces Izaya se dio cuenta de que había puesto una expresión de completa seriedad. Notó también que sentía enojo, un enojo latente que no era el suficiente como para que buscara desahogarse. Aun así, no fue capaz de sonreír como antes y permaneció con su atención puesta sobre Haruna quien ya se había levantado.

Al igual que él, la joven estaba interesada en leer los rasgos de quien tenía delante.

—Ahora que lo sabe todo, Orihara-san —empezó a decir con el tono dulzón que empezaba a resultar molesto—, dígame, ¿sigue considerando que Heiwajima-san merece ser amado por usted? Si acaso eso piensa, le advierto que yo no permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que me sea arrebatado ese monstruo: yo lo deseo. Quiero su fuerza y no hay nadie quien pueda impedírmelo. Pero, aun si decidiera que él no vale la pena, yo y Saika optaremos por matarlo a usted... y, sólo así, obtendremos el amor de Heiwajima-san.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Izaya, al instante arrepentido por no poder disimular su renovado interés—. Ya no pienso que valga la pena devolverle el favor a ese monstruo. Aun si no estamos a mano, lo dejare ir. Ámalo si así lo deseas; oblígalo a que vuelva a ti. No me importa.

Haruna ladeó la cabeza de manera tan pronunciada que los músculos de cuello se tensaron notoriamente. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados.

—¿Cuál ha sido su pregunta? —dijo, cuando creyó entender que Izaya hablaba y sentía cosas opuestas.

—Je. Haruna Niekawa, yo amo a los humanos, pero nunca buscaría protegerlos, ¿entiendes? A mí me va verlos sufrir o no. Me interesa contemplar sus expresiones, no importa cuales sean. Así que yo nada tengo que ver en esta situación. Vete: haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿De ti? —habló sin querer burlarse—. Admito que no logró entender qué eres, pero lo que quieres encontrar puedo aceptarlo. Por eso, ¿miedo? No, no se trata de nada parecido.

—Vaya. En ese caso tendré que mostrarle lo mal que ha actuado, Orihara-san. Tendría que darme las gracias cuando le he contado lo que buscaba conocer, ya fuera que esto lo satisficiera como si no.

Izaya miró a la joven aferrar con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y él, por unos instantes, no supo qué hacer. Permaneció inmóvil, con semblante inexpresivo, pero con el corazón agitado.

 _Yo pretendía darte el amor que siento por todos..._

 _Pero, lamentablemente, eso no será posible._

 _Yo soy sólo un ser humano y, por eso, no soy de ninguna manera especial._

 _Perdón, Shizuo; tendré que faltar a mi promesa._

Sonrió con expresión alicaída.

 _Dices que ella y yo somos parecidos, pero te equivocas._

 _Izaya Orihara es simplemente Izaya Orihara._

Alzó su mirada para contemplar como Haruna se preparaba para asestarle un golpe que esperaba fuera a terminar con su vida.

 _Y él... te ama, monstruo._

 _Te ama de la misma forma en la que los humanos se aman entre sí._

 _Perdón por eso._

 _No se puede evitar._

 _Como humano que soy, y si logro confiar en que no eres por completo un monstruo, entonces puedo ser capaz de entender lo que Saika y esta mujer pretenden, aunque me duela admitirlo... ¿Quién lo diría? Aun cuando eres irracional, tú sufres cuando dañas a otros... Eso no me parece divertido y, sin embargo, me hace sentir muy feliz._

—Shizu-chan... ¡maldito seas! —murmuró. Sus dedos tomaron la cuchilla del obi y con ella frenó a Haruna.

—Esto es inesperado: ¿no me has dicho que puedo amar a Heiwajima-san?

—Honestamente pensé que podría aceptar algo como eso —admitió con el brazo alzado para evitar que Haruna contratacara: así las hojas de la cuchilla y el cuchillo permanecieron juntas.

—Entiendo. ¿No permitirás que Saika te marque?

—Antes yo no tenía motivos para tratar de evitarlo, pero ahora que sé el por qué ha tenido Shizu-chan que convertirse en Tsugaru (¡a mal ha tenido ser un sensiblero!) ... Pues, bien, sé que no puedo dejarte ganar.

Haruna pareció sentirse satisfecha. Con un movimiento rápido, retrocedió.

—No eres quien para competir con Saika. No intentes evitarlo, Orihara-san. ¿No te gustaría ser amado por alguien que siente por la humanidad lo mismo que tú? Es cierto que Saika no puede amar a través de "tocar" a los humanos, pero sí que puede hacerles saber de su amor cortando sus cuerpos y poseyendo sus mentes. En cierto sentido, pienso que tú y Saika son parecidos, ¿no? Si no puedes abrazarlos o besarlos, contrólalos.

Izaya le sonrió de vuelta.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero no pienso que necesite ser amado por nadie. Me basta un amor unilateral. Además, quizá sí que me importaría que Saika no sea lo que uno definiría como un "ser humano".

—Shizuo Heiwajima tampoco lo es —replicó Haruna, con ligera irritación.

—Quizá... pero correré el riesgo.

—Muy bien, muy bien —Haruna lo señaló con el cuchillo—. Saika quizá quiera amarte de la única forma en que puede hacerlo (por medio del dolor, ella podría amarte), pero yo me limitare a matarte. Y cuando lo consiga, yo podré alcanzar a Heiwajima-san y luego al resto. ¡Los seres humanos serán todos míos! ¡Serán de Saika!

—Admiro tu determinación. Aun así, yo no quiero el amor de Saika y, por supuesto, tampoco el tuyo.

 _Definitivamente, no dejare que me cortes._

 _Y para ello, estoy dispuesto a permitir lo que sea._

 _Ya lo verás, Shizu-chan, ella y yo no somos iguales: ella aun no es capaz de sentir amor por ti._

 _Lo busca sentir para Saika pero está muy lejos de conseguirlo._

 _Y yo, aunque nunca lo quise y traté de evitarlo... sólo sucedió._

 **-o-O-o-**

Izaya reconoció para sus adentros que todo su cuerpo estaba terriblemente agarrotado. El kimono se le pegaba a la piel debido al sudor y, además, estaba repleto de cortes que no habían alcanzado su piel. Mientras continuaba esquivando el rápido cuchillo de Haruna se preguntó si Saika proveería de alguna manera a la mujer de renovada energía... Pero, cuando reparó en sus facciones, pensó que tal vez la locura era lo que único que mantenía a Haruna firme en su objetivo. Una buena dosis de locura.

Él, en cambio, temió que debido a sus movimientos los cuales se habían vuelto torpes por el cansancio terminara por ser parte de los hijos de Saika.

Pasaron los minutos en los que únicamente resonó por el bosque el choque metálico de sus armas y, ocasionalmente, quedas protestas de sus dueños. Izaya se percató de que habían estado ascendiendo por el bosque pues fue capaz de reconocer el camino principal y las casas que lo rodeaban como simples puntos a la distancia.

También notó que le dolía respirar y que sus brazos mostraban mayor resistencia a obedecerlo a cada momento que pasaba.

—Es una eventualidad, Orihara-san. ¡Saika logrará hacerlo suyo!

 _Sí. Y, como yo no haga nada, llegará el punto en el que no podré esquivar el cuchillo._

 _Es una pena que no tengas que procurar lo mismo._

 _Y también lo es el no haberme evitado aquella riña con Shizuo._

Izaya apretó los dientes cuando perdió el equilibrio. Logró ponerse a salvo por muy poco. Se llevó una mano al pecho adolorido y observó a Haruna correr cuesta arriba.

Izaya puso una mueca de resignación luego de girarse para ver lo que implicaba tomar la única salida posible. La única salida que lo salvaría de ser amado por Saika.

En el momento justo, Izaya dio un salto hacia atrás y con ello evitó sentir el cuchillo de Haruna que hubiera podido alcanzar su corazón de no haberse movido.

Sin embargo, se vio cayendo por el despeñadero.

Y, desafortunadamente, en su caída se dio de lleno con el ramaje de los árboles para luego terminar tendido sobre un cúmulo de piedras, un par de metros por debajo de donde la impasible muñeca permaneció de pie.

Izaya no gritó de dolor, pero al cabo de unos minutos no pudo contener las arcadas que lograron menguar sus fuerzas restantes. Aun sobre las piedras, se obligó a girarse sobre sí mismo para evitar ahogarse: luego de que le recorriera por el cuerpo un espasmo, Izaya expulsó una cantidad impresionante de sangre.

— _Agh_.

En su vida había sentido un dolor parecido. Un dolor que parecía querer mantenerlo despierto y, al mismo tiempo, tan insoportable como para no dejarse caer desmayado. Izaya no trató de escupir la sangre que se había acumulado en el interior de su boca, y tampoco pudo moverse para conocer la resolución de la muñeca. El vientre, el pecho, todo parecía habérsele desgarrado.

 _Pero sigo vivo._

 _Sigo vivo._

 _Todavía._

Entre toses y gemidos, volvió a vomitar sangre, una vez y luego otra.

Luego, la vista se le nubló y, antes de que perdiera el sentido, Izaya espero que Haruna y Saika se dieran por satisfechas.

 _Shizu-chan..._

 _Cuéntame lo que ella no ha podido decirme..._

 _... y esto habrá valido la pena._

 **-o-O-o-**

—Saika... perdóname... Tendré que forzarte un poco más. Pero, supongo, que no te importará en absoluto. Si puedes amarlos te sentirás satisfecha y yo sentiré lo mismo cuando Takashi-san me ame de vuelta. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo de verdad. ¡Yo lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas! Por eso, préstame de nuevo tu poder, Saika —por enésima vez, Haruna pegó el cuchillo contra su pecho—. Y, a cambio, yo obtendré a Heiwajima-san para ti. Al igual que en el pasado, yo te daré a todos los humanos que se topen conmigo. Lo prometo.

Ahora con las manos enlazadas tras su espalda, Haruna se asomó con calma por el despeñadero, pero se topó con un espeso ramaje que le impidió ver el fondo.

 _Al final, nadie puede sobrevivir a un amor unilateral._

La muñeca retrocedió con lentitud y luego se giró por completo. Jugando con el cuchillo, caminó en dirección al pueblo, en dirección a Shizuo Heiwajima.

 **[...]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! \\(^w^)/ Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. ¡Gracias por leer, por los Follow/Fav o por comentar! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Capítulo X

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, tarde**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Pero... ¿¡qué demonios has hecho esta vez?!_

— _Pero ¿qué dice? —se burló ella—. Usted ya conoce cuál es la respuesta. La sabe perfectamente. Haré lo que sea necesario para que, de una vez por todas, yo logre amarlo. ¡Quiero amarlo! ¡Y, por supuesto, quiero poseer su fuerza! ¡Saika la obtendrá para mí! ¡Me lo ha prometido y yo se lo prometo a usted!_

 _El torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios de Shizuo desembocaron en una sola palabra:_ _Izaya._

Shizuo tardó en reaccionar.

Cuando recobró el temple, logró captar la risa estridente de Haruna: la joven se doblaba de la risa, adoptando posiciones contorsionadas incluso, pero en ningún momento aflojó el agarre del cuchillo.

—Usted cometió un error muy grave, Heiwajima-san —logró decir entrecortadamente. Se restregó las lágrimas que habían empeñado sus ojos—. Debió cumplir con su deber. Debió matarme en ese entonces. Lo sabe y yo estoy segura de que los recuerdos, cada uno de ellos no le han dado paz y, hoy, hoy una vez más, tendrá que hacerle frente al poder de Saika. En esta ocasión... ¿decidirá hacer lo correcto? —Haruna soltó una última carcajada y se enderezó.

Luego, con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminó dando pasos hacia atrás, en actitud juguetona.

—Me pregunto si ya he hecho lo suficiente para lograr que acepte el amor de Saika... Pero, no importa lo que ahora crea, más temprano que tarde, usted se volverá un instrumento y con su fuerza lograremos amar a todos. ¡Yo lograre amar a Takashi! En vista de su atención pasada, he optado por darle tiempo para... ¿aclarar sus ideas? Seguro que lo está pensando, ¿no? Esas muecas que pone, esas muecas casi logran herirme... Ah, Heiwajima-san, ¿qué siente en estos momentos? Lo sabremos, lo sabremos... Tengo esa corazonada.

 _No importa si lo primero que debe sentir es odio por mí; al final, no tendrá más opción que amar a Saika. Amará a Saika del mismo modo en que yo la amo._

Shizuo no se movió y desoyó las provocaciones.

Notó que de momento Haruna en realidad buscaba evitar una pelea. Lo buscaba así por la que antes había tenido: se daba cuenta al leer sus gestos.

Entonces, el samurái sin bajar la guardia la dejó marchar. De lo contrario, sabía que pasaría un tiempo invaluable frenando los ataques de Saika sin que hubiera un "vencedor".

 _Necesito ese tiempo..._

 _Necesito pensar cómo responder... y debo encontrarlo._

Shizuo se encaminó a un sitio elevado sin saber qué era lo que lo obligaba a moverse. El caos provocado por la muñeca y Saika no tardó en hacerse notar por un constante griterío, pero la humareda había alcanzado una altura que impedía saber con seguridad qué humanos transformaban a quienes, justo como antes sucedió.

Shizuo se planteó ir al lugar, pero desvió su atención al tramo del camino que conducía al pueblo. Aun a la distancia, y sin saber si había sido su arrebato en el bosque, la búsqueda de Izaya, o el revuelo que Saika había ocasionado lo que guío a los recién llegados, Shizuo reconoció el emblema que algunos de sus miembros portaban:

 _Shirou Orihara._

 _¿Será capaz de...?_

 **-o-O-o-**

Aunque admitía para sí el miedo que sentía por la muerte, Izaya deseó no haber despertado. Antes de que fuera capaz de enfocar la mirada y entender cuál era su situación, el dolor persistente lo hizo quejarse, pero se forzó a no moverse siquiera un poco.

Izaya reprimió las náuseas que le provocaba el aroma de su propia sangre.

 _En estos momentos, no soy más que un cuerpo destrozado._

—Me sorprende que hayas despertado.

Reprimiendo un gemido, Izaya ladeó su cabeza para ver quién habló. Con la vista nublada, Izaya apenas pudo conocer los rasgos del hombre, pero lo que logró atisbar fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir decepcionado.

 _Quizá decir decepcionado no es lo correcto._

Izaya tosió y esperó que no volviera a vomitar. Trató de llevarse las manos al vientre, pero se detuvo. En realidad, no deseaba saber qué tan grave era el daño.

—No te muevas; el dolor pasará.

Izaya entendió el significado de esas palabras sólo hasta que las repitió un par de veces. Trató de responder, pero terminó por dejar escapar uno que otro sonido inteligible.

Su entorno empezó a desdibujarse sin que pudiera evitarlo.

 **-o-O-o-**

Con paso apresurado e ignorando la culpa, Shizuo se adentró en el bosque y esperó lograr encontrar lo que buscaba aun con aquella oscuridad aplastante que empezaba a formarse con rapidez. La oscuridad y el hedor a carne quemada llenaba el ambiente y obligaba a Shizuo a seguir avanzando.

 _Todo esto es... es como si hubiese regresado..._

 _Todo se repite..._

 _¿De qué serviría... qué podría hacer si no es volver a ser el bufón de todos...?_

 _Maldita sea Saika._

 _Maldito sea Orihara._

 _Maldito sea yo._

Shizuo se frenó de pronto, pero luego, rodeando un grueso árbol, avanzó un par de metros.

—¿Izaya?

—Ah, es usted, Heiwajima-san. Supe que su llegada terminaría por ocasionar... —el hombre se interrumpió y trató de disculparse con gestos—. Es decir, pensé que Haruna...

Shizuo no entendió el por qué de las palabras del hombre o siquiera el motivo por el cual supo quién era. Llevando a cuestas una sensación desagradable, y antes de que decidiera increpar al desconocido, Shizuo se acercó a Izaya y se arrodilló junto a él.

Su mirada se endureció al instante de evaluar su estado.

—Saika —soltó con los dedos tensos sobre la tierra. Se vio forzado a respirar profundamente y repetidas veces para lograr apaciguar al monstruo. Luego, dejando caer la espada a un lado, se volvió al otro—. ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo ha logrado huir? ¡Responda!

—Shuji. Shuji Niekawa —reconoció el hombre en un hilo de voz.

Shizuo consideró extraño que aquella declaración no lo hubiera sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Quizá porque sus pensamientos estaban empeñados en desviarse a la temblorosa figura que tenía a su lado. Aun así, logró explicarse de dónde se conocían; a nadie que hubiera vivido en su pueblo natal le sería desconocido lo que había y no hecho.

—Anticipando las acciones de... Haruna, decidí marcharme del pueblo cuanto antes... y luego... luego lo he encontrado; al parecer cayó de un peñasco, quizá por accidente.

 _O, más bien, por su endemoniada hija_ , pensó Shizuo, por completo iracundo.

—Emm... ¿es amigo suyo? —preguntó, percatándose del peligroso semblante del samurái.

—No. Yo...

Shizuo apartó con brusquedad la mirada. Reparó en la trabajosa respiración de Izaya y su rostro embargado por el dolor. No frenó el impulso de rozar su mejilla con los dedos agarrotados.

—Yo soy solamente un samurái que sirve a su clan.

 _Yo soy poco más que un sirviente. Eso soy excepto para él._

 _Por alguna razón._

—No pensé que fuera una persona importante —dejó escapar Niekawa, esperando no resultar impertinente.

—Su hija...

—No me pida que intente nada... —se adelantó—, razonar con ella no funcionará. Ella ya ha tomado su decisión.

Shizuo calló su reproche.

Aunque era cuestión imposible que pudiera escuchar lo que tenía lugar en el pueblo, Shizuo pensó que a él llegaban gritos. Gritos de los que eran cortados por Saika, y gritos de los hijos de Saika siendo masacrados por los hombres de Shirou Orihara.

 _Soy un maldito cobarde._

 _Soy un cobarde que no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer..._

Shizuo posó su mirada en la espada desnuda y notó enseguida que buscaba alguna razón, cualquier que ésta fuera, para decidirse por no intervenir, para evitar enfrentarse nuevamente a Saika y a él mismo.

Así, tan pronto como Shizuo se atrevió a apartar la parte superior del kimono de Izaya y reparar en la sangre que teñía sus labios y dedos, creyó encontrar un medio de escape.

 _Izaya._

 _Siempre causare daños; tendría que haberlo entendido._

Al no poder ocultar su indecisión, Niekawa se hizo notar con aire cauteloso.

—Emm... sin importar lo que decida hacer, Heiwajima-san, eso... eso no afectara el resultado... no el que respecta a... Haruna —dijo con el mismo tono abatido de antes (tono que Shizuo interpretó como resignación). Antes de continuar, Niekawa buscó su gastado kiseru, incapaz de enfrentarse a Shizuo—: la suerte no parece estar de su parte. Emm... quiero decir... Emm... me temo que... aunque no creo ser quien para asegurarlo... Emm... Heiwajima-san, creo que tendrá que enfrentarse nuevamente a ser un samurái sin amo.

Shizuo no supo qué fue lo que invadió sus adentros. Únicamente percibió que el ritmo de su respiración había cambiado y que sus oídos comenzaron a pitar. Esperó que el miedo del hombre fuera la razón para lo dicho, esperó que buscara así convencerlo de parar a Saika.

Quiere que no tenga alternativa. O razón para dudar, pensó atropelladamente.

—¿Qué...? —Shizuo observó a la nada.

—Su amo... su amo seguramente tiene una hemorragia; seguramente los huesos y los órganos están muy dañados. Es... cuestión de tiempo. No hay nada que usted pueda hacer. Yo... pensaba esperar aquí, pero ahora... Emm... —Niekawa calló.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado y luego añadió en voz queda:

—Su amo morirá.

 **[…]**

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, noche**

— _Su amo morirá._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No, no, no._

 _Por el motivo que sea, eso no podría pasar._

 _¡No!_

 _¡NO!_

 _Él no puede morir... No sería capaz... Yo... aún tengo cosas que decir. Cosas que él buscaba conocer_ , pensó, por completo convencido de que la testarudez de Izaya era motivo suficiente para mantenerlo siempre de pie.

Shizuo se supo enojado y muy cansando.

Con el pecho oprimido y creyendo notar el retumbar del latido de su corazón en sus oídos, se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión. Una decisión por él... y por Izaya. Lo antes posible, antes de que Shirou Orihara o Haruna Niekawa dieran con ellos.

 _Me gustaría poder huir de esa responsabilidad... pero..._

A sabiendas de que no hallaría más que muestras de dolor, Shizuo buscó respuestas en Izaya. De alguna manera, él parecía tener una solución para todo, aun cuando fuera a costa de los demás. Pero, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su manera de actuar, no fue odio lo que llenó a Shizuo.

—Aun con todo lo que ha pasado, y aun cuando eres molesto, molesto como una Pulga, creo que puedo saber que me dirías, ¿cierto, Izaya? —murmuró con suavidad y pasando sus dedos por el cabello del herido. Sumido en sueños intranquilos, Izaya no pudo apreciar una expresión del samurái que lo habría dejado perplejo, o puede que afectado.

En su sitio, Shuji Niekawa se mantuvo en silencio.

 _Si yo le preguntara qué quiere hacer ahora mismo, ¿qué diría?_

—Diría "quiero ir contigo y observarte, aun cuando resultes ser poco más que un monstruo." Y me pondría esas muecas que a cualquiera sacan de sus casillas.

 _Lo sé, porque yo respondería lo mismo._

 _No es lo correcto de ninguna manera, pero, él y yo estamos de acuerdo._

Shizuo inhaló hondo.

—Debería marcharse de este lugar —dijo Shizuo con voz seria y sin girarse a Niekawa—. Su hija no perdonará a nadie y, si acaso la vuelvo a ver, yo haré lo mismo.

Shizuo se felicitó en silencio por haber logrado hablar sin mostrar el rencor que acogía sin quererlo. Pensó que Niekawa tendría ya un amasijo de sentimientos encontrados por las acciones de su monstruosa hija como para espetárselo en esos momentos.

El hombre se miró las manos enlazadas con nerviosismo. Shizuo estuvo a punto de compadecerlo, de sentir lástima, pero cuando escuchó a Izaya resollar no sintió nada.

Nada en absoluto.

Ignoró a Niekawa.

El repentino espasmo de Izaya y la visión de la sangre, hizo que Shizuo vacilara unos instantes. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, con la intención de apartar el titubeo.

 _Vive._

 _Yo le contaré todo lo que quiera saber._

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del hombre, Shizuo sujetó a Izaya y lo cargó con el mayor cuidado del que fue capaz. Aun así, Izaya se quejó, pero no dio mayores signos de lucidez. Sobre el hombro de Shizuo Izaya era peso muerto.

—Perdóname, Izaya —soltó el samurái.

—¿Heiwajima-san...? ¿qué...? No tendría que moverlo...

Manteniendo a Izaya apoyado en su brazo y hombro, Shizuo se arrodilló y tomó la espada del suelo y la mantuvo en la otra mano. La contempló detenidamente como si fuera capaz de ver en ella algo que pasaría desapercibido para los demás.

—Supongo que uno tendría que hacer lo que le parezca mejor. Y no arrepentirse después —dijo antes de ponerse en marcha—. Aceptare entonces ser un cobarde. Niekawa-san, agradeceré que no le cuente de esto a nadie.

Luego de inclinarse levemente, Shizuo le dio la espalda al hombre.

 _Si no puedo evitar ser lo que soy..._

 _Estará bien permanecer con quien acepta esa verdad._

Shizuo se quedó quieto.

 _Izaya... él... ¿él morirá?_

 **-o-O-o-**

Shizuo se detuvo únicamente cuando no fue capaz de contemplar el suelo que pisaba: la noche y su quietud los habían alcanzado antes de lo previsto.

Cuando inspeccionó la zona se percató de que había avanzado un buen trecho. Así, luego de encontrar un sitio ligeramente acogedor, tendió a Izaya y él permaneció de pie.

La escasa luz no impidió que Shizuo pasara por alto la preocupante palidez de Izaya.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tendría... tendría que detener a Saika._

 _Tendría que haber permanecido en ese lugar y aceptar lo que tuviera que suceder. Si... si es verdad que morirá... tendría que estar en el clan. Quizá es cierto que, a sus ojos, todos los humanos no merecen más que un amor unilateral... pero, aun así, me doy cuenta de que es demasiado humano. Yo tendría que renunciar a mis deseos egoístas._

Shizuo recordó el sereno rostro de la esposa de Shirou. De cuando en cuando se sorprendía de pensar en la mujer y sus llamativos ojos. Tal vez porque cuando pensaba en ella creía convencerse de que Izaya no era alguien más allá de toda ayuda.

En ella veía la naturaleza que Izaya escondía.

Shizuo levantó el rostro. Sus rasgos exhibían la tensión que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

 _Al final, ¿por qué tendría yo que decidir cómo..._ vivirá su final. _Yo le he jurado lealtad a Shirou, a Kyouko, a su gente... así como antes juré servir a ese loco._

Shizuo le dio un vistazo a Izaya.

 _Después de todo, no le importaría lo que un monstruo pueda llegar a sentir._

 _Únicamente lo disfrutaría, pero si acaso ya no es capaz de eso, entonces la opción restante es regresar, ¿no es verdad?_

Shizuo entendió que poco a poco, conforme se había adentrado en el bosque, había ido asimilando la posibilidad de que Izaya moriría sin mayores ceremonias. Y, como había supuesto, no dormitando tranquilamente a una edad de la que pudiera presumirse.

—Así lo habrás querido, Pulga de mierda —dijo a gritos.

Se sabía herido, pero no lograba entender por qué. ¿Por las acciones de Haruna, las de Izaya o las propias?

—Eh... Shizu-chan...

Shizuo se acercó sin ocultar que se había sorprendido.

—¿Qué sucede, Pulga?

El alivio que experimentó repentinamente fue ahogado por la impresión:

—Gracias.

 _¿Gracias?_

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, tratando de mantenerse impasible.

—Elegiste... bien. Eres alguien divertido —esbozó media sonrisa—. Aunque seas un monstruo.

Shizuo rio por lo bajo.

—Sí, soy un monstruo.

—Oye, Shizu-chan... —empezó Izaya al advertir su expresión emocionada, y propia de un ser humano—. ¿Sigues... sigues pensando que ella y yo somos iguales?

Shizuo evitó los ojos de Izaya.

—No lo sé. A ella la odio.

—Y...

—Deberías descansar.

—Shizuo, cuéntame... lo que esa mujer no sabía.

—Eso no tiene importancia.

—Para mí la tiene; a mí sí que me importaría entender cómo piensa este monstruo.

—Te sentirás decepcionado.

—A estas alturas, ¿qué mal podría traer?

 _Saika. Saika es una auténtica decepción: ella busca ser amada. Y ¿quién podría llegar a creer que bastaría un amor que sólo va en un sentido...? Al final, quién es humano necesita vivir amando y siendo amado. No podría negarlo nadie, en el fondo._

 **-o-O-o-**

Shizuo se mantuvo sentado y cruzado de brazos. Agradeció por el aire frío que, de alguna manera, lograba mantenerlo en calma. Al fin y al cabo, en algún momento del día había extraviado el kiseru, pero no podía decirse que deseara fumar.

Por detrás de él, Izaya contempló el cielo estrellado. Luego de haber dado toses y expulsar sangre, permaneció quieto, pensativo. Tratando de recordarse cada una de sus convicciones. A diferencia de Shizuo, confiaba en la promesa de Shuji Niekawa.

Con esfuerzo, Izaya estiró su brazo y contempló la sangre que seguía impregnada en sus dedos. Los abrió y los cerró un par de veces antes de que su debilidad se lo impidiera.

Fue entonces cuando Shizuo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Oye, Pulga... de ninguna manera me hace feliz el camino que has elegido, y no voy a aceptar nunca tu manera retorcida de interpretar al mundo, así como sé muy bien que siempre renegaré del que yo he tomado.

 _¿A qué viene eso, Shizuo?_

 _¿Crees que ya es buen tiempo para confesarte?_

 _A mi parecer tú estás interpretando un papel que no te corresponde._

—Quizá si yo pensara de un modo diferente, no pensaría también que vale la pena utilizar mi tiempo con un monstruo. Quizá si yo pensara de un modo diferente, no pensaría también que Shizuo es un mejor nombre que Tsugaru —lo dicho salió de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerse a pensar si verdaderamente buscaba exponerse de esa manera.

—¿Por qué, Izaya?

—Eh...

—¿Qué sentido tenía haber aceptado a Saika en un inicio y luego no haber elegido su amor? Al final, ni tú ni yo lograremos entender qué significa eso. "Amor". ¿Qué es? A saber... Quizá nadie tiene una respuesta. Quizá lo mejor sería permanecer ignorantes...

—Dices que no sabremos que es, pero, duele, ¿cierto?

 _Duele. Duele, en cualquier caso._

Shizuo suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—Sí. Es cierto.

 _¿Quién jugará con él?_

 _No quiero saberlo._

 _Joder._

 _¿De qué puede servir tener esta fuerza? ¿Por qué tendría yo que vivir alejado de los demás si no me servirá de nada ser un monstruo?_

El silencio se asentó por un rato. Un rato que Izaya consideró desalentador.

El silencio lo hacía pensar en la noción de la nada que no tendría cuando muriese.

—¿Estás bien? —Shizuo no supo qué clase de respuesta esperaba recibir. Era una pregunta ciertamente estúpida y no creía que Izaya fuera a tomársela en serio.

—¿Bien? Siendo honesto, agradecería que no helara de esta manera.

Shizuo se giró a Izaya.

Se levantó y se dejó caer a su lado.

Se creyó capaz de lidiar con lo que fuera que Izaya hiciera o dijera. No le importaba de qué manera Izaya lidiaría con su realidad. ¿Se lo tomaría a la ligera o, por primera vez en su vida, decidiría mostrarse como un ser humano más?

—¿El dolor es soportable?

—Duele menos a cada momento.

—¿Y eso es algo bueno?

—No... Pero no hay como evitarlo. "El dolor pasará."

Shizuo se incorporó y apoyó sus manos a los costados de Izaya, para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente.

—Izaya, antes me he equivocado. Pienso que tú y ella no podrían ser iguales. A ella la odio. Y a ti... A ti querría contarte lo que nadie sabe.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque tú me mostraste al Izaya Orihara que nadie conoce.

Shizuo esperó que Izaya lo negara.

—Será que no pensaría mostrarlo porque es un tonto.

—Al igual que yo —replicó, confundido y aliviado—. ¿Has pasado un buen rato?

—Sí, ha sido muy divertido. Y me gustaría decir que podría vivir de ese modo.

Shizuo no supo qué decir. Se mantuvo con el torso suspendido sobre Izaya.

—Aun con todo, eres el peor samurái que he conocido. No fuiste capaz de mantener con vida a tu maestro. A bien tuvo Shirou-san desconfiar de tus palabras.

Shizuo alzó una ceja, sin llegar a molestarse.

 _Con que esas tenemos. Su sensibilidad duró lo mismo que un chasquido._

 _Si no es él quien da el primer paso, lo haré yo._

 _Imbécil. Ya no puede permitírselo._

—Sí, tienes razón. No podría llegar a serlo. En realidad, yo puedo vivir cargando a cuestas la vergüenza de equivocarme. Todo lo que he hecho no ha sido porque me pensaba obligado de ninguna manera... Sí, yo no tengo sentido del honor. ¿Para qué negarlo? Al final, yo he seguido a una persona que se piensa a sí mismo un dios manipulador.

 _Y mi castigo será que me la arrebaten._

 _Mi fuerza no sirve para impedirlo._

 _No ha servido de nada aceptar que soy un cobarde y renegar de quién soy._

 _Izaya... compénsamelo de alguna manera. Di lo que piensas. ¡No! Lo que sientes._

 _Sería capaz de pedirlo._

—Ah, Shizu-chan, ¿por qué encuentras consuelo al herirte? Pero, no importa lo que pase, siempre podrás decir que sí hubo alguien capaz de amar al imbécil que tú eres. Para alguien, tu existencia fue valiosa. Y eso tendría que bastar, ¿no? No sufras, monstruo. No temas ser lo que eres. Esa es la mayor idiotez que podrías cometer.

—Cállate.

 _No. No... ¡No!_

 _¡No puedo hacerlo!_

 _Esto ha sido culpa mía._

—Eh... ¿Vas a tener el descaro de que me guarde lo que tengo que decir? Tiempo no me sobra —Izaya alzó su mano ensangrentada. Tan falto de fuerzas estaba que, si Shizuo no la hubiera tomado, habría caído lánguidamente.

—¡Cállate, Pulga de mierda! ¡CÁLLATE! ¿Por qué... por qué demonios insistes en hablar de eso? Quizá sea una eventualidad, pero aún no ha llegado. ¡¿Quién te has pensado qué eres para soltarle a uno...?!

 _Maldito hipócrita que soy._

—¿Por qué? No lo sé muy bien. Quizá... quizá porque soy tan humano como para sentirme aterrado. ¿No es eso algo normal?

—¿Qué?

Izaya apresuró sus palabras. Para esos momentos, sus parpados se volvían pesados.

—Ya me has oído. Lo admito. Y sábete que reconocerlo no quiere decir que me sienta arrepentido. Dices que podrías cargar a cuestas la vergüenza de actuar como un cobarde. Del mismo modo, yo puedo decir que he vivido como he querido. Ver humanos, decir que los amo y en realidad sólo amar a uno, eso está bien. Amo a un humano que se piensa un monstruo. De cierto modo, eso me causa gracia. Y como me causa gracia, sé que ha valido la pena. Es así, aun cuando creas que no hago más que atormentarte...

Izaya terminó por hablar en murmullos, sin saber si la razón por la cual no era capaz de ver a Shizuo era por las lágrimas que no soltó. Quería seguir escuchando a Shizuo, pero, por tercera vez, abrazó a la inconsciencia, la oscuridad y el frío.

Shizuo acomodó la mano de Izaya sobre el suelo, con lentitud.

Tragó sangre tras haberse mordido la mejilla.

 _¿Cómo podría no sentirme así? ¿Cómo podría no sentir rabia?_

 _Fue una contradicción haber dicho que podríamos sobreponernos a la soledad..._

 _Yo soy un monstruo, pero no podría vivir como él._

 _A mí no me basta decir que lo amo._

Shizuo se apartó de Izaya.

 _Yo quiero amarlo._

—Pero Izaya Orihara siempre pasará por encima de los demás. No se puede evitar, él es así. Dice que me ama, pero en realidad ama lo que yo provoco en él. Y, yo, yo desearía no haber obrado mal la primera vez. De haber obedecido, de haber atendido a la razón, yo no tendría por qué haber terminado sirviendo al clan Orihara, no habría conocido a la endemoniada Pulga y ahora estaría odiándome por ser un monstruo, pero dolería menos.

Shizuo volvió a sentarse para luego doblarse sobre sí mismo. Las palmas nuevamente apoyadas en el suelo.

—Dolería menos. Y no estaría llorando por una persona que no admite que teme no ser amado y que le aterra amar. Yo... yo te lo dije en su momento, pero no escuchaste. Tú convertiste el aburrimiento en una enfermedad. Y, pese a todo, yo estaba dispuesto a jugar contigo, estaba dispuesto a recibir el amor que sientes por el resto. ¡Debí ser Tsugaru!

 _Maldito Izaya._

 _¿Por qué ha tenido que decirlo?_

 _¡Yo no podría volver a sentirme solo!_

Shizuo golpeó el suelo con un puño.

 _No quiero eso._

 _Pero sé... sé que dice la verdad, él no me tiene miedo._

Shizuo clavó las uñas en sus palmas.

 _Y antes nadie me había amado porque todos me han tenido miedo. Ser temido es lo único que yo conozco._

—Tú... ¡Tú mereces mi odio, bastardo! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo hubiera ido por ti! ¡Yo hubiera matado a Saika de una vez por todas! La única razón por la que decidí traicionar a mi maestro fue porque no pude herir a las personas que me importaban. Esa es la simple verdad que Haruna Niekawa no pudo decirte, ella es alguien que no sería capaz de entenderlo y quizá tú lo pensarías como una decepción... Pero yo no podía herir a mi hermano, a mi senpai, a mi kohai. Fui capaz de pisotear al resto, pero, cuando me enfrente a ellos, no pude seguir... Hubiera podido vencer a Saika porque no me permitiría perder ante los únicos que me han hecho sentir más humano. No lo sé... No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué...? ¡Tú dices que me rinda ante el monstruo que soy, y, aun así, elegiste que yo conservara lo poco que tengo de humanidad! Eso es lo que has hecho y nunca lo admitirás ante nadie.

Shizuo abrió sus manos lentamente y miró las heridas que se había hecho. Al seguir el rastro de la sangre que bajaba por la carne abierta creyó adormilar al monstruo.

Restregó su rostro con las mangas del kimono antes de acomodarse junto a Izaya.

Se quedó tendido y con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

 _Perdón..._

 _Lo hubiera dicho antes._

 _Quizá él no podría nunca, pero yo debí hacerlo._

 _Sí. Podría aceptar la vergüenza y también el odio del resto._

 _Lo soportaría a cambio de la posibilidad de amar y ser amado._

—Izaya... —Shizuo se giró para susurrar a su oído—: Izaya, tú y ella no son iguales. No lo son. Tú eres como yo.

 _Tendría que creerlo. Tendría que creer que yo hubiera preferido ir a buscarlo aun si para ello hubiera tenido que aceptar no ser más un humano._

—No hubiera perdido porque tenía una razón para no ceder.

 _Encontré esa razón en el sitio más inesperado._

Shizuo soltó una risa amarga.

—Imbécil, ¿lo entiendes ahora? Para mí el dolor no pasará.

 _Pero entenderlo un poco más me hace sentir casi feliz y como me siento de ese modo, tal vez... tal vez pueda creer que decirle mi nombre ha valido la pena._

Shizuo ignoró su cuerpo entumecido.

—Cuando pierda lo que deseaba proteger ¿quién me dirá que mi existencia tiene algún valor? —Shizuo tomó la mano de Izaya.

El contraste de la sangre con su piel fría lo hizo estremecerse.

Se dirigió a la luna. No se había percatado de cuando ésta se había hecho presente.

—Yo que soy como tú no creo en nada que no sea esto. Sé que jamás podría seguirte. Entiendo que "esto" es eterno. Y, mientras me sea posible, me aferraré a ti como humano, como monstruo.

 _Como el único que amará a esa persona que se llama Izaya Orihara._

 _De algo como eso no podría arrepentirme._

—Y por eso estoy aquí.

 _Sigo aquí._

 _Aquí estamos él y yo._

 **[…]**


	10. Capítulo XI

**EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, madrugada**

—¡Orihara-sama! ¡Alto! ¡Retírese! ¡Retírense todos!

Shirou Orihara y algunos de sus hombres que permanecían cerca, se giraron para ver llegar al samurái. Éste esquivó sus espadas manchadas de sangre.

Todo el sitio apestaba a sudor, sangre y carne quemada.

—Orihara-sama, ordené a sus hombres que se retiren. Yo seré quien lidie con el responsable de esto.

Cuando los siervos del clan parecieron plantearse atacarlo, Shizuo, exasperado, bufó, y con un golpe de su mano derrumbó un muro de piedra que, segundos antes, alzaba una vivienda. Muchos hombres se apartaron y otros empezaron a lanzar preguntas hasta formar un barullo.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen.

—Pero ¿qué?

—¿Qué es...?

—¡Monstruo!

Shirou miró impasible al samurái.

—¿Dónde has dejado a mi hijo, Tsugaru-san? —dijo con aire autoritario, como si hubiera obviado la fuerza monstruosa de Shizuo. A diferencia del resto, Shirou mantuvo su semblante de piedra aun cuando notó que el otro parecía buscar palabras que decir.

Los miembros del clan seguían murmurando a su alrededor.

—Izaya... él... él... —Shizuo tomó aire y encaró al daimio—. Está malherido. Cerca. Han sido Haruna y Saika.

—¿Qué?

—Esto, todo esto lo ha hecho... un demonio. Y sólo yo podría detenerlo.

—Eres tú el que causó la caída de un han completo. ¿Por qué tendría yo...?

—¡Orihara-sama! ¡Puede cortar a cuantas personas quiera, pero todos pasarán a ser hijos de ese demonio! Yo iré. Haré que esto se detenga. Por eso pídales a sus hombres que se retiren. Quizá... quizá todavía haya gente que pueda salvarse. Esto puede tener un final distinto.

—¿Quiere que confié cuando no es más que un asesino y un mentiroso?

—Volveré. Yo aún sirvo al clan. Yo no aceptaría vagar sin propósito de nuevo.

Shirou soltó una risotada y fue ese gesto lo que reveló el parecido que tenía con su hijo.

—Veo que has aprendido de Izaya. Él siempre sabe decir lo que uno espera escuchar. Es un taimado. Un manipulador.

—Orihara-sama...

—Está bien. Que así sea. Acabe con esto, muera y redímase. Usted sabe lo que debe hacer. Juró lealtad y, aun así, henos aquí. ¿Qué hará para que yo le ordene a todos que aguarden?

—Lo necesario. Lo que... se esperaría de alguien como yo.

—¿De un monstruo? ¿o de un samurái?

—No. De un humano.

Shirou permaneció callado.

Miró la humareda que se elevaba frente a sus ojos.

Y, cuando Shizuo pensó que tendría que usar su fuerza, el líder del clan alzó una mano y, a una señal, sus hombres empezaron a retroceder. Un par de ellos se adentró en el pueblo para comunicar la orden del daimio.

—A cambio quiero sus vidas. La suya y la de ese demonio que se hace llamar Saika.

Shizuo asintió con sequedad. Desenfundó su espada y dio media vuelta.

—Tsugaru-san.

Shizuo se detuvo.

—¿Dónde está?

El samurái señaló un camino tras los árboles.

—Largo. Cumpla lo prometido.

Shizuo volvió a asentir enérgicamente. Miró el camino que conducía a Izaya y luego se dirigió al centro del pueblo para encontrarse con Saika. Con Haruna Niekawa.

 **-o-O-o-**

—¡Heiwajima-san! ¡Ha regresado! —la muñeca, desaliñada del todo, se levantó de un salto. Su aspecto no desentonaba con el lugar—. Lo hemos estado esperando. ¿Finalmente aceptara el amor de Saika?

Haruna ocultó la creciente sospecha que sintió al reparar en el rostro del samurái. De alguna manera, el hombre lucía imponente y quizá confiado.

Estaba sonriendo.

Cuando la joven se aproximó, pasando por encima de algunos cadáveres y miró aquello que Shizuo arrastraba con una mano, la rabia la embargó por completo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Heiwajima-san?

—Significa lo que ves y nada más. Ahora, cállate y escucha lo que vengo a decirte. Vas a liberar a todos los que han sido cortados por Saika. Ahora mismo. Lo harás porque de lo contrario voy a matar a esta persona. Será la última vida que tomare, pero haré que su muerte resulte un verdadero calvario.

Totalmente aturdido, el hombre de nombre Takashi no dio señales de entender qué tenía cabida a su alrededor. Minutos antes, y sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando permanecía agazapado, Shizuo le había caído encima.

—¡Miente! ¡Miente! ¡No podría hacerlo! —gritó Haruna con expresión desencajada.

Shizuo sonrió de manera burlona. Y apuntó el rostro de Haruna con la espada.

—En esta ocasión estoy dispuesto a bajar la espada para matarte con mis manos. Yo soy un monstruo. ¡Un monstruo! Y no renegaré de ello ni una vez más. Elige, Haruna. O renuncias a esta persona o renuncias a los hijos de Saika. Por lo que has hecho, por lo que me has quitado, yo tendría que hacer lo mismo. Una vida por otra. Suena justo. Suena a lo que haría un monstruo ¿cierto? Tú harías lo que fuera por ese amor retorcido que sientes y yo no puedo actuar de otro modo. Nada será como tu pensaste. Por eso, ¿qué harás, Haruna?

—¡Maldito seas! ¿Crees que puedes ganar de ese modo?

—No, Haruna. Ya he perdido, por eso lo que me resta por hacer es que te suceda lo mismo.

—Saika únicamente busca amar a todos, amarlo a usted. Sólo así usted podría...

—Lo siento. Pero no pienso aceptar el amor de nadie.

 _Yo sólo necesito el amor de Izaya Orihara._

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, altas horas de la noche**

Cuando Izaya logró abrir sus ojos con pesadez demoró un rato en recordar qué había sucedido para que sintiera adormecido el cuerpo, el vientre. Todo él estaba adormecido y tembloroso.

Procurando no moverse más de lo necesario, Izaya bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Shizuo, quien puesto de rodillas estaba limpiando sus dedos ensangrentados.

 _¿Shizu-chan?_

El samurái apenas mostró un cambio en su semblante al reparar en que Izaya había despertado una vez más de la inconsciencia.

— _Ugh_.

—No te muevas, Pulga.

—Je. ¿Acaso... acaso tú has permanecido quieto? ¿Adónde has ido...?

—No muy lejos —gruñó Shizuo sin dejar de pasar un pedazo de tela húmeda por las manos de Izaya. A decir verdad, había ido en busca de agua y, para suerte suya, no tardó mucho en dar con un riachuelo a pocos metros de donde permanecían esperando...

—Podrías haberte quedado aquí y descansar... Descansar en este lugar aburrido.

Shizuo apretó los dientes.

—No.

 _Si pronto todo va a terminar..._

 _... haré que cada segundo cuente._

—Entonces... ven —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Shizuo terminó de limpiar las manos de Izaya.

—¿Piensas hablar hasta desmayarte?

—Si fuera capaz... sí.

Izaya trató de sonreír, pero soltó un quejido cuando creyó sentir el sabor de la sangre. Shizuo esquivó a Izaya durante unos momentos por temor a mostrar su mueca.

—Maldito monstruo... ven...

En silencio Shizuo se tendió en el suelo. Se decidió por observar el firmamento, pero luego se giró sobre un costado al escuchar a Izaya gemir.

—Oye, oye... no te muevas. ¡Quédate quieto!

Izaya no le prestó atención y se giró de lado para encarar al samurái.

—Entonces... ¿soy como tú?

Shizuo no supo si debía o no reprimir una sonrisa.

—Eso no es nada bueno, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé.

—Duerme, Izaya.

—Ah, monstruo, no. Esta vez... esta vez quiero escucharte... Quiero escuchar todo lo que digas... No... no se lo podría contar a nadie... Aunque... estoy seguro de que más de uno no creería en tus palabras. Son... pues eso, _inconcebibles_.

—¿Cuáles palabras?

—Tú dijiste "me aferraré a él. Como humano, como monstruo..."

 _Así que escuchó todo, ¿eh?_

—Sí, y eso no fue lo único.

—Ja, ja. Shizu-chan... quizá sea yo quien no es capaz de tomarte... en serio.

—Es la verdad.

—"Es la verdad." Pues en ese caso... no está mal...

Shizuo se atrevió a enlazar su mano con la de Izaya.

 _Yo tenía razón._

 _No puede dejar las cosas a medias._

 _Tiene que darles término._

 _El término que desea._

—Gracias. Tú lo dijiste antes, ahora yo te lo digo a ti: gracias. Yo también prefiero a Shizuo que a Tsugaru.

—Sí, es un mejor nombre...

Izaya se quejó.

—Descansa, Pulga. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

—¿Por qué de un instante a otro eres optimista? ¿qué estás esperando que suceda?

—No lo soy. Simplemente te conozco y siendo honesto tienes un aspecto terrible. Y, sobre lo que espero, espero solamente a que amanezca.

—¿Ahora también observas humanos?

—No, sólo a uno.

—Shizuo... ¿buscas ver mi humanidad? —se burló Izaya si bien Shizuo sintió que cerraba con mayor fuerza su mano.

—No creo en cosas imposibles. Por eso supongo que tendré que seguir pensando que ahí está, en alguna parte.

—Oye, Shizu-chan...

—Mmm.

—Ve a por Saika. Tú sabes lo que... hay que hacer. Ya lo sabes, ¿no es verdad?

Shizuo no habló.

Permaneció observando a Izaya hasta que éste se vio en la necesidad de ceder.

 **-o-O-o-**

Al despertar y luego de sentirse alerta, Shizuo estimó que tan sólo había transcurrido una hora, dos a lo sumo, desde que se decidió por descansar. A su lado, Izaya continuaba sumido en sueños y, claro, también en dolor. Mucho dolor.

De no haber escuchado pasos, Shizuo no se habría puesto de pie y hubiera elegido seguir con su atención puesta sobre Izaya.

Levantado, se recordó más de una vez que no debía alejarse. Pero, atraído de alguna manera por aquella presencia que notaba a cada instante más próxima, avanzó con cautela. Hacía poco tiempo, había sentido algo parecido, pero no logró recordar cuándo exactamente.

 _Yo soy un completo escéptico, pero..._

Paró en seco cuando de entre la espesura salió a su encuentro una persona. O, mejor dicho, la mayor parte de una. Un ser negro que parecía absorber cualquier rastro de luz.

Shizuo tomó su espada, pero, de alguna manera, supo que no tenía motivos para atacar a lo que fuera hubiera llegado. Lo que rodeaba el ambiente era todo lo contrario a lo que reinaba cuando Haruna y Saika estaban cerca. Por ello, bajó el brazo y el arma.

La figura pareció escudriñarlo y él hizo lo mismo. La primera, aunque no tenía cabeza, pareció interesarse en Izaya.

—¿Puedes... puedes ayudarlo? —Shizuo no pudo frenar su petición.

 _¿Qué es esto que percibo?_

 _¿Por qué de la nada me porto como un ingenuo?_

 _Esto... esto raya en lo patético y sin embargo..._

La figura se movió. Ladeó el cuerpo, pero no profirió sonido alguno. Únicamente aumentó la cantidad de neblina oscura que le rodeaba. Las volutas eran tan oscuras que Shizuo se preguntó cómo era capaz de percibirlas.

—Por favor, sálvalo. Por favor...

Shizuo no fue capaz de contenerse por más tiempo: puesto de rodillas, siguió a la espera de una respuesta. Los ojos se le habían anegado con lágrimas que pensó nunca llegarían.

 _Por favor._

Al tiempo que una mano pálida se colocó sobre su hombro, Shizuo escuchó una voz familiar.

Y solo entonces se permitió dejar escapar una risa débil.

 _Maldita Pulga._

 _Siendo como es... ¿cómo puede tener tanta suerte?_

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, madrugada**

Separándose de su numerosa escolta, Shirou Orihara se adentró en el bosque y, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de caminata, lo encontró: su hijo con una palidez cadavérica y temblando de pies a cabeza sostuvo su mirada.

Detrás de él, se encontraba el médico Shinra Kishitani quien, ante la presencia del líder del clan, se encogió en su sitio, pero el hombre no pareció sorprenderle su presencia. Al final y al cabo, estaba al tanto de que Izaya y él solían frecuentarse. Especialmente cuando Izaya no encontraba mayores diversiones.

Aun al borde del desfallecimiento, Izaya se desembarazó de Shinra.

—Ya sospechaba que estarías cerca... Me han dicho que ahora mismo se está dando una carnicería. ¿Quién si no tú, podría haberla empezado, Shirou-san?

—¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? —preguntó a su vez Orihara con la ceja alzada, quizá como signo de incredulidad.

Izaya se mantuvo en silencio hasta que logró reunir fuerzas para hablar.

—¿Has... has visto a Tsugaru?

Shirou arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, lo he visto y lo último que hará será cumplir mi voluntad. Lo hará si acaso busca recuperar su honor. Sólo por su mano se podría lograr acabar con ese monstruo.

—Ja, ja... Temo diferir, Shirou-san. ¿Qué honor puede haber cuando se renuncia... a la vida? Eso... eso no tiene sentido... —Izaya se limpió la sangre de la comisura de la boca.

Al instante, Shirou puso una mueca.

—Él ha dicho que morirá luego de que _Saika_ se detenga. ¿Mintió acaso? —musitó Shirou, provocativo. Su atención se mantuvo en la mano de Izaya y en la sangre impregnada en ella.

 _Al final, Shizuo, perdiste tu tiempo, ¿eh?_

Izaya se incorporó hasta ponerse de rodillas. Las muecas de dolor no las pudo evitar y, por unos momentos, tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire. Su cuerpo se sacudía por el dolor.

Shirou se obligó a permanecer quieto.

—Si... si el monstruo ha sido capaz de rebajarse para rogar por la vida de una persona tan vacía, entonces... yo puedo imitarlo. Con gusto... salvaré su vida de la única forma en la que puedo hacerlo.

 _Este modo de vida es el único que yo conozco._

 _Y querría vivir de ese modo._

 _Querría vivir observándote._

—¿Piensas apostar tu vida por un traidor? Mírate.

—¿Traidor? Nunca he pensado en Tsugaru... como un hombre honorable. Y, sí, pienso apostar mi vida. Pero... no porque crea en el amor que mi familia me profesa —se detuvo una vez más y reprimió un espasmo—. Tú aceptarías mi muerte. Crees que debo pagar por lo que hice. Así que, no, en realidad voy a confiar en el amor que sé sientes por Kyouko... No... no serás tú quien mate a su hijo. Podrías desheredarme y ella te perdonaría, pero si muero, tú pierdes... tú pierdes. ¿Qué dices a eso, Shirou-san? Por ser humano y por ser yo quien mira a la multitud, no tendrás forma de... evitarlo. No hay salidas para ti.

El rostro de Shirou se transformó de un momento a otro.

—Maldito bastardo. ¿Qué tan bajo puedes caer? Ya tienes un pie en la tumba y aun así tú...

—Tú eres un hombre de palabra... —Izaya se apoyó en una mano, pero mantuvo alzado el rostro—, si faltaras a ella, cometerás seppuku. Lo sé y tú lo sabes mejor. Entonces..., ¿dejarás que Tsugaru no sirva más al clan? ¿Dejarás que haga lo que se le venga en gana y nunca más lo buscarás?

Ante la vacilación del hombre, Izaya llevó su mano temblorosa al obi. Extrajo la cuchilla y fue capaz de jugar con ella un rato, antes de mostrársela a Shirou.

—¿Cuál... es tu respuesta, Shirou-san? ¿Tengo... tengo...?

Izaya sintió el frío metálico del arma contra su cuello.

Shirou apretó los dientes.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice, Kishitani? ¿Puede vivir?

Con fingida tranquilidad, Izaya miró al aludido por el rabillo del ojo. En sus manos el arma pesaba. Pesaba demasiado. Temió incluso dejarla caer.

 _¿Qué esperas? Date prisa._

 _Miente. Miente por mí._

—Sí, Orihara-sama. Es posible. Es posible que viva.

La seguridad con la que Shinra habló, por unos instantes, también convenció a Izaya.

Shirou miró una última vez a su hijo y a la cuchilla.

Gruñó con resignación.

—Está bien, Izaya. Si ese hombre vuelve lo liberaré de su juramento.

Izaya suspiró y no supo más. Se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto.

 _Ya me he humillado lo suficiente._

 _A cambio, Shizuo, regresa a mí antes del final._

 _Regresa..._

—¿Orihara-kun?

—Izaya...

 **[...]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Pues, uno más... y... (¿el fin?) ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Como siempre, les agradezco por leer.


	11. Capítulo XII

**N. del A.** Aquí, otra historia que se termina... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! (^w^)

* * *

 **EL CLAN ORIHARA**

* * *

 **XII**

* * *

 **Residencia del Clan Orihara y sus alrededores**

 **17 de abril, mañana**

Con aparente paciencia, Shirou Orihara aguardó en el mismo lugar donde antes había hablado con Tsugaru. Durante la espera y mientras el humo se disipaba llevándose con él la suciedad, pensó que tal vez era capaz de asimilar lo que ahora sabía sobre su hijo.

 _Ese bastardo... Aun cuando lo niega con descaro, tuvo que confiar en el amor de los demás; un amor que en ocasiones no parece ser unilateral. Después de todo este revuelo, espero que al menos haya dado con lo que durante mucho tiempo deseó._

Un hombre del clan alertó del regreso del samurái.

—Tsugaru-san, veo que ha cumplido con su parte del trato, justo como prometió —dijo Shirou con un tono que dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sí encontraba o no satisfactorio el resultado. Lo que luego admitió fue solamente que se alegraba de no tener que seguir escuchando la manera retorcida con la cual amaba Saika.

—¿Dónde está? —interrumpió Shizuo con la tensión reflejada en su voz. Se detuvo justo a tiempo para no tomar a Shirou por los hombros. Tampoco notó que el día empezaba a clarear. Para él, el mundo podía esperarlos—. ¿Él...? ¿dónde...?

El líder del clan contempló con detenimiento al samurái antes de indicarle a dónde debía ir.

Shizuo supo que no podría esconder el alivio que sintió al ver a Izaya Orihara.

Vivo.

Así, avanzando a paso rápido y sin poder contenerse, el samurái esbozó media sonrisa y se acercó al sitio donde los hombres del clan habían dejado al heredero de Shirou. Quizá porque recibieron órdenes previas o quizá porque le tenían miedo, los siervos que estaban apostados cerca de donde yacía tendido Izaya, inclinaron el torso respetuosamente y se alejaron.

—Izaya. Veo que sigues de pie.

—Ah... Shizu-chan, esperaba tener la oportunidad de que me dieras las... gracias. Otra vez. No todos los días Orihara Izaya se... decide por salvar a los monstruos, ¿eh? Y, hablando de ellos, ¿qué le ha sucedido a Haruna...?

—¿Acaso no ha sido al revés, Pulga? —dijo Shizuo en tono agradable—. ¿Haruna? Ella tiene lo que había estado buscando, lo que sin duda es más de lo que merece. Creo que la humanidad que salvaste le ha venido bien, aunque nunca lo sepa.

—¿Sabes ya las buenas noticias?

—Puedo suponerlas —dijo Shizuo luego de darle un vistazo al líder del clan—. Después de todo, tú eres una Pulga de lo más molesta. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

—Quién sabe... —por unos instantes, Shizuo creyó que perdería la consciencia, pero Izaya sólo se detuvo a recuperar el aliento—. Oye, Shizu-chan... ¿pensabas ser como antes...? ¿actuar como antes?

Shizuo se arrodilló.

—¿Pensaste que cometería seppuku?

Izaya asintió débilmente.

—¿Puedes culparme? Eres igual de bueno que de... estúpido.

—Izaya, ¿crees que me hubiera permitido morir? No, hubiera tenido que faltar a mi palabra. Hubiera huido, una vez más. Soy un monstruo, ¿recuerdas? Soy un monstruo y eso está bien. Pero, si acaso te queda alguna duda, ten. Guarda esto por mí. Ya me la darás más tarde —Shizuo se despojó de la espada, limpia y brillante por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la dejó al lado de Izaya.

De improviso, Izaya puso una expresión que Shizuo interpretó como tristeza o pena, no supo decir qué. El samurái alargó su brazo para rozar con los dedos su mejilla.

—Hey, Izaya, vivirás. Estarás bien. Seguirás jugando con ellos... y yo contigo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Shizuo se pasó una mano por el cuello, miró de un lado a otro y luego, muy despacio, se inclinó un poco.

Olvidándose del mundo que los rechazaba, besó a Izaya.

—Porque tienes una razón. Por eso.

—Sí, supongo que eso es cierto... Pero... aunque no seas tú siervo del clan, yo lo sigo siendo.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa ese tipo de asuntos? —Shizuo rio—. No importa. No importa lo que yo sea a partir de este momento pienso seguirte. Además, tú querías saber qué significa la palabra amor, ¿no? Me da la impresión de que pronto daremos con una respuesta. No tienes otra opción: vive.

 _Yo no mentí: yo no quiero andar sin rumbo._

 _Yo soy un samurái que no seguirá a nadie que no sea él._

Izaya logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, Shizuo... Tú ganas, vamos a tratar...

—En ese caso, iré a escuchar lo que tu padre tenga que decirme.

—Procura no lucir muy sorprendido... Todo este asunto ha herido su orgullo.

Shizuo le revolvió el cabello antes de levantarse. Desde su sitio a Izaya le pareció que Shizuo lucía diferente. Como si sobre sus hombros no llevara cargando a cuestas un pasado. O como si en verdad pensara que el futuro lucía prometedor.

Izaya se preguntó si tendría que creer en él.

—¿Tsugaru-san? —musitó un siervo cuando a su lado caminó aquel a quien llamaron monstruo.

—No es Tsugaru. Es Shizuo —dijo el samurái con ligero orgullo y dedicándole un guiño a Izaya. Justo en ese momento, Izaya le creyó.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Shinra se acomodó junto a Izaya.

—Pienso que ha sido una suerte que Celty los haya encontrado. Claro, no fue cosa muy difícil porque donde hay caos tú estás detrás.

—¿Suerte...? Sí, tienes razón, fue una afortunada casualidad.

 _Pero, tal vez y como Shizuo dijo antes, ocurren cosas que no son de ese modo..._

—Al final, diga lo que diga, es alguien que te ha jurado lealtad, ¿no, Orihara-kun?

Izaya no se volvió al médico, pero éste captó una sonrisa más pronunciada de su parte.

Una sonrisa que, aunque se mantenía con dificultad, era sincera.

—¿Lealtad? No, no se trata de nada parecido... Él no es así. Y si acaso fue honorable en algún momento, entonces su lealtad se transformó en algo que tal vez no entendamos, pero sabemos que ahí está.

—Algo que quizá se torne divertido.

—Sí, será divertido. Será muy divertido...

 _Es una promesa._

 _Después de todo, aún resta mucho por observar..._

 _Y por eso aquí estamos tú y yo._

 **FIN**


End file.
